


SaTzu Dumps to Help Me Through the Drought

by hollowbread



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, No Smut, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but there would be suggestive foreplay, literally just fluff, maybe a dash of angst, squint for 2yeon, squint for dubchaeng, squint for mimo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 17:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowbread/pseuds/hollowbread
Summary: One-shot collection of SaTzu AUs based of prompts or my own headcanons to feed Sapphires through this never-ending drought.*Mainly focuses on SaTzu*2Yeon, MiMo and DubChaeng are tiny side-ships
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu & Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 29
Kudos: 217





	1. Drunken Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I've been an avid Ao3 reader for about 4 years now and many of the works here inspired me to create my own but I was never motivated to... until the lack of SaTzu content drove me insane so here I am.
> 
> I don't think my writing is up to par with Ao3 writers, but I'm only here to create fake SaTzu crumbs. :')  
> Please note that my main ships in TWICE besides SaTzu are 2Yeon, MiMo and DubChaeng so you might see these ships in certain chapters. Just a squint though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Idol!SaTzu AU
> 
> Two drunk women. One shared bed.

Night had fallen quicker than they expected. No more than an hour ago the sky was painted with hues of red, orange and pink, but all colour had faded leaving only a matt black canvas with no stars to be looked upon. From a distance, two women could be seen, probably too drunk to be able to think straight but at least they had each other for physical support.

They took their time, stumbling here and there but not without falling into a series of giggles and snorts following right after. Both lost in their own secluded world while trying to find a place of their own to wait for the rising sun that would force them into an insufferable hangover later. Tzuyu’s arm was draped around Sana’s shoulders; every so often she would rub her hand on them in hopes that her body heat could be transferred to Sana’s cause _damn the girl was shivering badly_ but that didn’t stop her from being the lively person she was.

Sana had a difficult time trying to open her apartment door, fumbling with her keys trying to find the correct one. Tzuyu, in the meantime, just rested her chin on her right shoulder and had her arms securely wrapped around the latter’s waist while mindlessly humming into a random melody to pass time.

“God, we are so drunk,” Tzuyu drawled out.

Sana simply turned her head and gave her a dopey smile in response because while Tzuyu would think her voice was the best thing since, well everything, she thinks her existence was the best thing to exist.

The door swung open with Sana gesturing Tzuyu to walk in first as a sign of courtesy—or maybe she just wanted to stare at her ass.

After locking the door, Sana turned to find Tzuyu an inch away—maybe five but who’s counting?

Sana would have kissed her, right then and there. She suddenly had flashbacks to her previous attempts, about the way she kissed the back of Tzuyu’s hand, the way she kissed her on her forehead whenever she knitted her eyebrows in confusion, creating that cute little crinkle between her eyebrows that Sana came to love. Those times she caught herself glancing at Tzuyu’s lips when she was not looking. All these moments and it’s only natural for her to start visualizing what it would be like to finally take those lips onto hers and have her body completely surrender under her touch.

She wanted Tzuyu to pin her against the wall with clumsy kisses and run her hands through her dark locks and just love each other. Instead, she just settled for staring unblinkingly at the latter's lips.

Sana’s apartment did not necessarily have any wow factor. It was just a basic affordable two-room, decently comfortable and tolerably clean. She would not have it any other way.

The bedroom was warm enough before Sana’s cheeks that had grown rosy from the wine. She stumbled rather ungracefully onto the side of the bed, and Tzuyu, just three steps behind her, laughed softly.

“Shit,” Tzuyu muttered and rubbed her face.

Sana nodded in agreement, thinking Tzuyu’s aiming to comment at their current state. “We’re never drinking again,” Sana concluded as she pulled back the covers and began pulling off her boots. She missed the equally red cheeks of her tall companion as she tugged off her outer layers of clothing.

Tzuyu gulped and let out a breathy sigh. Sana flopped onto the mattress and hugged her favourite Pikachu plushie that was half her size. Tzuyu wished that it was her instead.

The tall girl found her voice again. “Well, fair enough, but it was so fun, right?”

Sana peeked over the covers and was greeted with Tzuyu’s nervous gaze. She rolled over the bed, leaving enough space for another certain person. “What are you waiting for? Get in,” Sana slurred as she gestured her to the other side of the bed.

“What? Uh, in the bed?” Tzuyu stuttered, growing redder than she was before if that was even possible. “With you? Now?”

Sana never realised how soothing and pretty Tzuyu’s voice was until she was looking like she was about to combust any time now over a simple proposition. She could sense the tiny crinkle about to form soon.

“Oh, come on, Tzuyu-ah, we’ve shared a bed before.” Sana rolled over again to the other side with a groan and watched Tzuyu round the foot of the bed, shedding her jacket and letting it drop to the floor. When she glances down at the rest of her clothing and then back to meet Sana’s eyes again, Sana was aware that her own face started to heat up again, so she pulled the covers over her head. “I am not watching,” Sana muffled. She could swear, even in the darkness, she could see Tzuyu smile.

When Tzuyu pulled her side of the covers back, Sana allowed hers to drift back down to her shoulders and instantly rubbed at her slightly bloodshot eyes.

Every glance Tzuyu made at Sana seemed far more intoxicating than all the spirits and alcohol could ever make her. Sana kept her eyes on her as she settled in bed next to her. Her dark lashes blinked slowly and the scent of Tzuyu’s floral scent flooded her senses, creating an almost comforting feeling. She closed her eyes and heaved a happy sigh.

“Do you know how pretty you are up close?” Tzuyu started. This made Sana’s eyes snap back open and found Tzuyu’s dark orbs bored into her own honey-coloured eyes. “Like gorgeous, pretty gorgeous, you know? More so than any actress or idol out there on the news.” Tzuyu continued, her mouth slowly curving into a smile. A little bit more and her famous dimple would have appeared.

Sana rolled her eyes. She may or may not be smiling from ear to ear, that was until Tzuyu spoke again and she realised that she was, in fact, totally beaming.

“And that smile, song worthy.”

A burst of laughter erupted from Sana, honey soft. “Oh my god, stop.”

It was only now that Sana noticed. It was getting to that point, now that they were both in bed and filled with the warmth of too much drinking and the giddy feelings the person next to her caused within Sana that only she could provide.

Her mind wandered off thinking if Tzuyu would be able to taste the cherry sweet alcohol on Sana’s lips if she were to kiss her.

“If you smiled like that all the time, we’d have a long line of boys and girls following us trying to woo you.”

“Well, they’d not have much of a chance with you constantly at the front of the line then.”

Before Sana had the chance to even think about what those words that fell out of her mouth might mean—she knew for sure—she was screwed. 

Tzuyu’s eyes darted from where Sana’s hand still rested on top of her upper arm to her half-lidded eyes, she gulped down her nerves.

“Please tell me you feel the same right now,” Tzuyu breathed out.

“Excuse me? Near unconsciousness-nesses?”

Tzuyu let out a warm chuckle, finding it amusing how Sana could hardly even pronounce ‘unconsciousness’ and she smiled, her eyes started to look like crescents.

_Damn, she is as breath-taking as the moon._

Sana nestled a little closer, definitely too comfortable now.

Tzuyu placed her hand on top of hers and their eyes met once more. Sana sensed it, the emotions that Tzuyu’s desperately holding back. The look of want and need. She never really paid much attention to the way Tzuyu looked at her, with pure adoration.

For a moment, basked in the silence and warmth of one another, Sana wondered what her eyes were trying to convey from Tzuyu’s perspective. Could she see her feelings? Did she know how she felt? The jealousy that irked her back in the bar when one person after another approached her with declarations of love?

Sana chewed on her bottom lip and this time it was Tzuyu who moved a little closer, knees brushing against each other under the covers.

“Well, I guess that as well, but do you, you know, want to kiss me as badly as I want to kiss you right now?”

Okay, despite their current position and the not-so-platonic atmosphere, Sana had to admit she was left a little stunned and maybe raised her eyebrows because she did want to kiss—she wanted that—badly.

Tzuyu’s eyes were full of love—or humour—or a mix of both at Sana’s expression.

“Sana-unnie.”

Sana was so distracted and charmed by the way her own name sounded coming out of her sultry tone that when Tzuyu’s lips met hers, she truly believed that her heart had stopped, albeit unrealistic it sounded. It was quick, feather-light and left Sana yearning for more.

The look on Tzuyu’s face made Sana giggle like a kid in a candy store, ever so sweet. Tzuyu could not help herself. Sana’s eyelids flutter, her cheeks flushed a crimson shade when Tzuyu rolled herself on top of Sana, propping herself up with her hands on each side of Sana’s head and legs tangled.

A beat.

Another beat.

Sana felt her own heartbeat pulsing into a love rhythm.

Tzuyu scanned over Sana’s facial features, trying to figure out if she was genuinely enjoying the moment between them. Sana’s hands made their way around Tzuyu’s neck, toying with a few strands of her dark hair, slowly drawing her back down to share another kiss. Tzuyu pulled back to glance at her when Sana’s touch moved to her shoulders, her nails dug into the fabric in a hazy, drunk passion as Tzuyu kissed along her jaw.

“Wait,” Sana managed to slur when Tzuyu’s hand lightly caressed her hip and Sana couldn’t help but buck against her in protest. Sana did not want this moment to fade. She needed reassurance.

“I,” Sana stammered. “I want to remember this.” She did not know why but the words felt shameful to her.

Tzuyu placed another kiss at the side of her mouth. She could confirm that she indeed can taste the sweet wine. It nearly drove her wanting more and was tempted to ignore Sana’s wishes, but she lowered herself at her side in the end.

Sana turned to face her, unspoken words of likeness lingered between them as their eyes catch. Just then, there was a moment of weakness where Sana almost pulled her back to resume their passion but settled on resting against her chest. Tzuyu’s arms automatically wrapped around Sana’s figure and a bashful smile crossed her face when Sana linked their fingers together.

Those kisses and hurried contact they shared killed them with a warmth to the depths of their bones. It felt as if it would never leave them—and they hoped that it would not.

The night came whispering sweet nothings, it caressed their skin leaving a variety of shades of red on their faces.


	2. Lovesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student!SaTzu AU  
> *Squint for DubChaengTzuyu had a test. 
> 
> Sana wanted attention.

The morning was as old as the coffee on Tzuyu’s desk. She tapped its murky surface to break the thickened skin and watched the new gap grow. Boredom was that invitation for the brain to play, to allow oneself to soak into a moment and see the richness in the minute subtlety life offered—or in other words, it propelled her Japanese girlfriend the motivation to pester her in endless rounds of pleading and whining.

Tzuyu tucked a lock of her black hair behind her ear but not without giving Sana a pointed look. “Sana-unnie, if you keep this up, I might just actually kill you.”

Sana quickly rolled off from Tzuyu’s bed and fell dramatically next to Tzuyu, her arm raised with the back of her hand on her forehead, looking like those desperate women you’d see in paintings or a cringe-worthy theatre show.

“Kill me if you must, but my love for you will never change!” she said, faking a wistful tone.

Tzuyu placed down the notebook she was revising and set her palms down flat on the table.

“You are an idiot.”

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot,” Sana quipped and stood back up.

“Oh my god.”

Sana’s smirk only grew wider as she watched her girlfriend facepalm herself in embarrassment. She went over to her and clasped her own hands behind her back, beaming at Tzuyu.

“Come on, let’s go out!”

“For the last time, we can’t. Not today at least.”

“Please?” Sana begged with her signature puppy dog eyes.

Tzuyu was not bothered even the slightest and just turned her chair around and resumed her revision. Usually, she could not resist those godforsaken sweet eyes but not now. She had a big exam and her previous time was already occupied by the Japanese girl. She needed this time to study.

It did not stop Sana from being clingy though.

“Tzuyu-ah, please!”

Nothing.

“Tzuyu!”

Nothing.

“Decline me if you must, but I am a total idiot who fucks everything up!”

Snort _._

Sana held her fists up in victory, jumping happily. “I made you laugh!”

Tzuyu swivelled her chair around, facing Sana once more and held out her arms for the girl. Of course, Sana gladly accepted the invitation, she would be a fool not to. She sat on her lap, her legs dangling off the armrest with Tzuyu’s arms holding her in place securely. Tzuyu contemplated in making Sana fall off but with the non-existent proximity between them and Sana’s warmth breath lightly fanning on her nose, she decided to save it for another day.

“Hey you.” Sana’s voice broke Tzuyu out of her thoughts. Her hands found their way to the younger's nape.

“Hey you too.” Her lips slowly forming into a grin, showcasing her prominent dimple.

“Kiss?”

“One.”

Sana tilted her head to the side, a hand caressing Tzuyu’s jaw. “Just one?”

“Fine, maybe three.” Tzuyu brushed her lips against Sana’s.

They ended up sharing more than just three kisses.

———

Laughter resonated along the halls, joined with excited conversations and shouts. Model worthy girls perched on the tables like exotic birds gossiping and giggling while jocks in varsity jackets paraded their toned muscles. Groups of high schoolers stood around, laughing and causing all kinds of ruckus. Somewhere hidden in the chaos was Sana, waiting by Tzuyu’s locker. Her eyes attached to the bag of cookies she was holding that she baked earlier at home to congratulate her girlfriend.

“Sana-unnie.”

Sana whipped her head around, searching for the source of the voice and felt a surge of happiness as she met Tzuyu’s eyes, the tall figure strode down towards her way like the goddess she was.

Satisfaction settled in her soul when Tzuyu, more than happily, accepted her gift which earned Sana a peck on the cheek. Warmth spread through Sana’s limbs and her mind felt a pleasant buzz. It was not every day Tzuyu was into PDA. Besides, simple though it may be, a kiss on the cheek was special in its own unique Tzuyu way.

They walked out together hand in hand and Sana could not help the smile plastered on her face.

“So, where do you want to go?” Tzuyu turned her head to look at Sana.

Sana placed a finger by her chin and pondered for a moment. “Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe just hang out without leaving my side until I say so?” Tzuyu could have sworn she saw the twinkle in her eyes.

Tzuyu just huffed but did not fight the smile that was gradually growing. “I didn’t ask for a question, I wanted an answer.”

“Well, I want you to decide.” Sana pouted, highlighting her squirrel-like cheeks.

“I would prefer to cuddle with you all day,” Tzuyu paused, her hand slightly squeezing Sana’s in search for reassurance. Doubt slowly started to occupy her mind as she continued, “If you’d like that as well.” A blush crept up her neck when she looked into Sana’s sparkling eyes.

Sana responded with a squeeze of her own. “I’d love that.”

———

“If I remembered correctly, I don’t think you two were this nauseatingly flirty and sugar-sweet,” Chaeyoung commented, cleaning some parts of her locker which happened to be right next to Tzuyu’s. The taller girl just brushed her off with a shrug.

From afar, she could see Chaeyoung’s other half, Dahyun, making her way towards them. When she reached behind Chaeyoung, she draped an arm around her shoulder and landed a big kiss on her temple. Chaeyoung just laughed it off and wiped her kiss away with Dahyun’s collar which the Tofu girl did not appreciate.

“And you think Sana-unnie and I are too”—Tzuyu held her hands up and imitated air quotes—“‘nauseatingly flirty and sugar-sweet’ _._ ”

“What is she talking about?” Dahyun looked from Tzuyu to Chaeyoung.

“I just think Sana-unnie and Tzuyu are giving me cavities lately.” Tzuyu rolled her eyes.

Dahyun hummed and gave her girlfriend a lopsided smile. “Honestly, I guess that’s normal since they’ve been pining for each other since they first met, remember?”

Chaeyoung gasped in realisation as waves of memories came flashing back to her. _How could she forget?_ All those times when she had to endure Tzuyu gushing about Sana’s dreamy voice for three hours straight whenever they talked to each other and the constant frustration Tzuyu felt whenever Sana touched her because she was worried that, Tzuyu said and Chaeyoung quoted, “I think I hate Sana-unnie because my face turns red whenever she touches me,” which lead to Chaeyoung and Dahyun holding a professional meeting with Tzuyu in their old treehouse.

And by ‘professional meeting’, they meant knocking some sense into Tzuyu to go confess to Sana or else they would drop her from the treehouse. Not that Tzuyu was intimidated to begin with, the height from the treehouse itself from the ground was probably the same height as Tzuyu’s but multiplied by twice.

“Don’t remind me.” Tzuyu went poker-faced and she almost felt her soul leave her body for a good second out of embarrassment.

When she unlocked her locker combination, she was supposed to grab her notes and leave. What she did not expect was a letter— _more specifically a love letter_ —placed neatly on top of her books. She pursed her lips, refraining herself from smiling when she saw who it was from in all its glitter glory and pink handwriting. Not to mention, it was scented too.

Chaeyoung and Dahyun peeked from both of Tzuyu’s sides respectively, sharing a knowing look with each other.

“Cavities.”

“Diabetes.”

“Shut up!”

———

That night, Tzuyu spent more hours racking her brain trying to write a reply to her lover than all of the hours she spent studying combined.


	3. Floriography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student!SaTzu AU
> 
> Tzuyu was too shy to speak, so why not speak in the language of flowers?

Inspired by [this fanfic](https://kayr0ss.tumblr.com/post/178479129520/botany-anime-little-witch-academia-pairing-diana) and the fact that Sana loves floral scent.

*******

_The significance assigned to specific flowers in Western culture varied, nearly every flower had multiple associations, listed in the hundreds of floral dictionaries, but a consensus of meaning for common blooms has emerged. Often, definitions derive from the appearance or behaviour of the plant itself—_

“Tzuyu-ah.” A notebook covered Sana’s upper face, leaving only her lips out in the open where an evident scowl could be seen. One more sentence and she would have seriously considered jumping out of Tzuyu’s balcony. “Do you honestly expect me to catch all of that?”

A desk tucked neatly in one corner, littered with wadded up pieces of paper and pens. A few shelves were pushed against the walls and filled with books. Some books sat on the floor in front of the shelves. Sana turned over on the bed, the notebook slid down from her face onto the comfy pillow as she propped her chin in her hand.

Tzuyu’s room was nice and all but her eyes were more engrossed on the person occupying the desk wearing a small frown usually seen when she is in deep thought. The tall figure was focused on the piece of artwork in front of her. The way she was holding her pencil like how she held her elegant posture to her fingers moving into a series of beautiful strokes with a steady wrist.

Sana pouted. “Why are you so invested in this flower thing anyway?”

“Floriography,” Tzuyu pointed out, cutting her off.

“Okay, flo-oreo-graphy and whatnot, answer me.”

A squeaky desk chair turned around and Tzuyu wheeled her way towards Sana with her craft in hand. “No specific reason, really.” She shrugged half-heartedly and passed it to the Japanese girl.

 **Orchids.** They are luxurious and almost ethereal in their perfection. Just like the girl in front of her. Just like Sana.

**You are beautiful.**

“Wow, your art never fails to amaze me, Tzuyu-ah.” Sana flashed a bright grin.

 _This is enough for me._ Contentment warmed Tzuyu from within. Sana did not seem like the type of girl who knew much about flowers.

———

The shopping mall was the same temperature inside no matter what the season was. The light was the same, the scent, the polished floor, the tense faces on the shoppers. Only the piped music and the fashions changed. There were professional shopping guides smiling at every entrance, always ready for more business.

“What about this one?”

Tzuyu’s emotions were not easily hidden on her innocent face. Not when Sana’s wearing a grosgrain-trimmed striped cotton-poplin dress, quite close-fitting enough to accentuate her slender waist. As she continued to gaze from her attire all the way up to Sana’s profile, she thought that all the beauty of the universe could not even hope to compete with the person in front of her.

Sana clapped twice at Tzuyu, making her snap out of her thoughts. “Earth to Tzuyu, quit ogling me and help me out here.”

Tzuyu quickly turned her face away, hoping Sana failed to see the blush that was starting to form on her cheeks. “I wasn’t ogling you.”

“Yeah, sure.” Sana stuck her tongue out towards her, giggling as she continued her search in finding the perfect dress for herself.

While Tzuyu was trying to compose herself, a particular dress caught her eye. A faint smile tinted on her face.

“How about this? I think it’ll look good on you.” Tzuyu held out the dress for Sana to see.

Sana twirled around and stopped when she saw the lovely sundress with accents of yellow at the bottom. She skipped her way towards her to take a closer look and noticed the yellow flowers printed below.

**Yellow tulips.**

She looked up at Tzuyu, giving her a perfect display of her smile and Tzuyu’s knees almost buckled at that.

**There is sunshine in your smile.**

“Thank you.” Sana linked her arm with Tzuyu’s and wiggled her eyebrows. “Want to help me zip it on?”

“No!”

———

A sliver of moonlight spilt into the room. Tzuyu laid on her bed, staring straight at the ceiling but her mind elsewhere. She did not have to look outside to know that it was a cloudless night and the sky would be freckled with stars. She sighed and rolled to her side; her phone screen lit up indicating an incoming message. From Sana.

It was a selfie she took of herself earlier after they went to their separate homes. She had a **pink camellia** in her hand with pursed lips, eyes on the camera. The bottom caption being, ‘Sleep well, Tzuyu-ah!!’ followed by multiple heart emojis.

Tzuyu secretly slipped in the flower in Sana’s bag when she was not looking. She let out a bitter chuckle, her smile slowly faded away as she thought about it. Locking her phone, she placed it on her nightstand and wrapped a blanket around herself like a human burrito.

**My heart is longing for you.**

———

Upon the grass there was snow, much like sprinkled powdered sugar over cake; the crisp air welcomed Tzuyu’s face. It was the sort of winter where one felt as if the layers of clothing were worn more for comfort than a necessity. Breaths rose in puffs, the tip of Tzuyu's nose was red and the ends of her fingers felt a bit numb. _Curse winter._

A pair of arms suddenly engulfed Tzuyu in a bear hug from behind. She went stiff for a moment before she heard a familiar giggle erupting from the source. She felt her shoulders relax and sighed in contentment.

When she turned around to return the hug, it did not surprise her that she was met with a blinding smile and a scrunched-up nose.

“I missed you!” Sana squealed and snuggled closer.

Tzuyu rested her side cheek on top of the latter’s head. “It’s only been two days, unnie.”

“Oh, shush you. You miss me, admit it.” Sana released her and took a step back with her arms crossed.

“Maybe.” Tzuyu hummed and breathed into her hands, rubbing them together.

Sana took that opportunity to grab her hands and laced their fingers.

Needless to say, Tzuyu had never felt warmer.

“Oh!” Sana’s eyes widened in remembrance. “I wanted to thank you for the camellia.” She beamed again.

“You’re most welcome.”

They walked hand in hand, scanning around for a café to unwind in. Their boots creating tiny crunches as they walked over the patches of snow now and then. Unbeknown to Sana, Tzuyu started to become progressively nervous with each step.

“Sana-unnie.” Tzuyu halted, tugging the said woman.

“Hm?” The older one tilted her head in inquiry.

Tzuyu pulled something out from the lining of her coat and held it out for Sana. “Please accept this.”

**A pressed daffodil.**

Sana examined it. Then, her eyes flickered back to meet Tzuyu’s melancholic smile.

“Thank you.”

It was ironic. Considering the circumstances, Tzuyu should not be smiling especially when her heart was being weighed down by dread. Her smile faltered a bit in realization.

**My love is likely unrequited and you might never know.**

She was brought back to reality when she suddenly heard Sana chortle like a child.

“What?” The tall girl lifted an eyebrow. _Did she not like it?_

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Sana grabbed her hand and they resumed their hunt for hot chocolate.

———

“My brain is going to explode,” Sana grumbled. “We’re not even going to remember any of these formulas when we’re older!”

Frustrated by Tzuyu’s lack of response, she sat up and threw a plushie at her.

“Hey! This is my lucky Yoda plushie, you can’t just throw it like it’s nothing.” Tzuyu rolled her eyes at Sana tossing and turning around.

“Can we please take a break?”

With a grunt, Tzuyu complied. She had been working on the same exercise for the past half an hour, it was likely that she won’t be able to get it done if she kept questioning her life decisions over a simple Mathematical equation.

Tzuyu got off her desk chair and joined Sana on her bed. She sat crossed-legged and gave full attention to the older girl. Sana had to suppress a shiver under her intense gaze before, reluctantly, tearing her uncertain eyes away. The Taiwanese merely continued to stare at Sana’s side profile, silently complimenting her features in her thoughts. She couldn’t help but brush the strands of hair that was in the way of admiring the woman and tucked them behind her ear.

Sana had a way of calming Tzuyu’s soul.

As if she heard her thought, Sana brought her hand up and held Tzuyu’s wrist in a delicate grasp. In a timid motion, she kissed the inside of her palm.

…And Sana had a way of causing chaos within Tzuyu as well. Tzuyu would not be surprised if she could feel her quickened pulses at her wrist.

“I got you this.”

Tzuyu did not notice that she had offered her **a pink ambrosia** flower in her other hand. Her heart started to throb in happiness.

**Your love is reciprocated.**

Her soul would have taken flight right then and there, an overwhelming feeling blossoming in her chest.

“Wait—but—you—” Tzuyu mentally facepalmed herself. She sounded like a broken record.

Sana giggled and intertwined their fingers. “Back home, my grandmother would teach us pressed flower craft.”

Tzuyu paled. _She knew?_

“Though we call it ‘Oshibana’ in Japan,” Sana giggled, eyes glimmering with nostalgia. “She gave me quizzes on what each flower meant.”

Tzuyu just froze in her spot. The older girl found it cute.

“I wanted to pull you into a headlock when you gave me the daffodil, you idiot! You looked like if someone stole Gucci from you,” Sana complained. “You didn’t even ask me out and you were already rejecting yourself for me!”

“But you never said anything.”

“Neither did you.” Sana poked the tip of Tzuyu’s button nose.

“Ah, right.” Tzuyu smiled bashfully and looked down, gazing at their threaded fingers. She brushed her thumb on the side of Sana’s hand.

“However.” The taller girl perked up and nearly jerked back at how their noses brushed gently against one another. “You gave me a **fern** earlier today at lunch. What did that one mean?”

A flush crept up Tzuyu’s face and she wanted to hide. She instinctively tried to scoot away, but Sana’s arms held her steady in place, demanding an answer.

“So?”

“It means, ‘ **I am fascinated by you** ’,” Tzuyu muttered.

Sana’s heart leapt up in joy and grinned mischievously. “Oh, I know.” The look of confusion on Tzuyu’s face was gold, prompting her to nuzzle her nose against hers. “I looked it up, I just wanted to hear you say it—”

Unable to contain herself anymore, Tzuyu cupped Sana's jaw in her hands and pulled her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands worked their way around her body, feeling each crevasse, each line along her perfect physique. Sana's hands ventured over Tzuyu’s curved body, exploring. They pulled apart slowly with hot breaths fanning each other’s faces and opened their eyes. They stared deeply at one another. No words were spoken but a story worthy of them was communicated.

Their joy unfolded like a flower.


	4. The Devil's Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu could not sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated SaTzu Day!

_One sheep, two sheep, three sheep…_

A repetitive task like counting sheep can be soothing after a long, hectic day as these types of activities can help focus the mind and block out stressful thoughts. That alone might be the ticket to dreamland.

Tzuyu called bullshit, excuse her improper language.

Even so, she acknowledged the fact that it was _partially_ her fault for googling about dog facts at 10 PM because her heart ached to visit her baby, Gucci. She might have cried over fact number four, _‘Your Dog Does Have a Sense of Time—and Misses You When You’re Gone’_ which sent another pang in her heart knowing that the canine companion must be in the same position she was.

 **Spoiler alert:** He was sleeping just fine, but do not tell Tzuyu that.

Usually, the maknae of the group would be the first to hit the hay. Now, she found herself in the extraordinary position of being the last person awake. Hours of relentless researching on her phone, which she debated with herself for a good minute to pay a visit to an ophthalmologist because she thought she almost went blind for forgetting to adjust the screen’s brightness the moment she pressed on the power button but then again Sana’s dazzling smile had that same effect on her, lead her from one article to another. _‘Healthy Sleeping Tips’_? Futile. _‘How to Fall Asleep in 10, 60, or 120 Seconds’_? Unavailing. _‘What to do When You Can't Sleep’_? Inefficacious.

Eleven o'clock morphed into twelve and then one. Time trickled by as Tzuyu’s mind was blank where there should be dreams being conjured and her figure would blanket itself, submerged in the heavy blackness of the room, but instead, her eyes were dead set on the nothingness of the ceiling with her phone as the only source illuminating parts of her features. With a low groan, her eyes darted to the time on the far corner of her phone screen.

_3:13 AM_

_Ah, it’s almost the devil’s hour._ She joked mentally and drew in a long breath. She placed her phone back on the nightstand and stretched her long limbs, extracting a few ‘pops’ from her body. The sound of lethargy leaving the body was immediately replaced as pleasure washed over, almost granting her the permission to finally succumb to cocoon-shrouded slumber.

Keyword being ‘almost’.

She tossed and turned over to lay on her side. As her eyes started to adapt in the darkness, she took note of two certain midgets all cuddled up from her viewpoint. Despite sharing a bunk bed, Tzuyu would often catch Chaeyoung discreetly slipping herself to sleep next to Dahyun, much to the latter’s delight. They both looked so at peace having the comfort of each other’s warmth. It reminded her of a particular Japanese woman who happened to be right next door.

On that note, a thought occurred in her mind.

Before her own mind could process, apparently her hands already took the initiative to grab her phone to message a certain someone. Of course, after managing to successfully shield her eyes from going sightless again.

Her finger was about to hit send when she received an incoming message.

 **(03:33) Sana** **🐿** **️** **💜** **:** [attached.video.link] omg chewie, this dog looks like you aaah so cute~ ╰(*´︶`*)╯

_Well, speak of the devil._

Deleting her earlier message, she typed in a new one.

 **(03:33) Chewie** **💙💙💙** **:** It’s 3 am, why aren’t you asleep?

 **(03:34) Sana** **🐿** **️** **💜** **:** that is very hypocritical of u… if you hadn’t noticed, you’re awake too!! o(>< )o

Tzuyu didn’t register the smile that was already plastered on her face and nuzzled the side of her face into the pillow. _God, Sana-unnie is so adorable._

 **(03:34) Chewie** **💙💙💙** **:** Hahaha okay, a point was made…

 **(03:34) Sana** **🐿** **️** **💜** **:** anyway~

 **(03:34) Sana** **🐿** **️** **💜** **:** I was about to sleep but I saw that video and just had to send it

 **(03:34) Sana** **🐿** **️** **💜** **:** (」＞＜)」

 **(03:34) Sana** **🐿** **️** **💜** **:** so now I shall sleep

 **(03:34) Sana** **🐿** **️** **💜** **:** you should too!!! ↑_(ΦwΦ)Ψ

 **(03:35) Chewie** **💙💙💙** **:** Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that…

 **(03:36) Chewie** **💙💙💙** **:** I can’t sleep.

 **(03:36) Sana** **🐿** **️** **💜** **:** another late night of binge-watching dog videos miss chou?

 **(03:36) Chewie** **💙💙💙** **:** I won’t confirm nor deny that.

 **(03:40) Chewie** **💙💙💙** **:** Sana?

 **(03:42) Chewie** **💙💙💙** **:** Did you fall asleep?

After much contemplation, she typed in the deleted message that she was supposed to send earlier.

 **(03:49) Chewie** **💙💙💙** **:** Wake up, I miss you.

Now that Tzuyu thought about it, she started to think that her idea was dumb and was about to backtrack until she received another message.

 **(03:50) Sana** **🐿** **️** **💜** **:** sorry had to pee

 **(03:50) Sana** **🐿** **️** **💜** **:** omomomo? chewie misses me?

 **(03:50) Sana** **🐿** **️** **💜** **:** at almost 4am?

 **(03:51) Chewie** **💙💙💙** **:** Is it wrong for me to miss my own girlfriend?

 **(03:52) Sana** **🐿** **️** **💜** **:** are u sure ur not confusing your feelings with me and gucci?

 **(03:53) Sana** **🐿** **️** **💜** **:** ヽ( ￣д￣)ノ

The tall girl smirked. Sana did have the tendency to fight for her love with her dog even with Tzuyu’s constant reminder that she loves Sana more than Gucci by a tad.

 **(03:53) Chewie** **💙💙💙** **:** No, I miss you and your hugs.

 **(03:54) Sana** **🐿** **️** **💜** **:** tzuyu????

 **(03:57) Sana** **🐿** **️** **💜** **:** u really must be sleep-deprived to be missing my clingy hugs

 **(03:57) Chewie** **💙💙💙** **:** Did you google to find the term “sleep-deprived”?

 **(03:58) Sana** **🐿** **️** **💜** **:** …

 **(03:58) Sana** **🐿** **️** **💜** **:** now I am starting to think I should go sleep (눈_눈)

 **(03:58) Chewie** **💙💙💙** **:** Noooo. Don’t.

 **(03:58) Chewie** **💙💙💙** **:** I really do miss you.

 **(03:58) Chewie** **💙💙💙** **:** I…

Tzuyu looked over at her roommates.

 **(03:58) Chewie** **💙💙💙** **:** …want to cuddle.

After a few minutes, there was no reply from the older girl. Tzuyu rolled over on her back and let out a sigh as she loosened her grip from her phone. _That was odd of her to turn down a cuddle invitation._

That thought quickly crumbled into pieces when she heard a quiet knock on her door that almost sent a shock to her heart. She swiftly got up to her feet and made her way to the door. Her breaths began to quicken in anticipation in hopes it was who she thought it was on the other side of the door.

“Uh, who is it?” she whispered softly.

“A special package from Japan.”

The Taiwanese could hardly contain her happiness when she unlocked the door and threw it open, revealing the love of her life in a pink satin long pyjama set and her feet were concealed by her favourite squirrel plush slippers. Her brunette hair was a bit in disarray despite her attempts in combing it into place with her fingers.

They both held a steady gaze and, at that moment, Tzuyu felt it again. How she always felt whenever Sana existed near her.

Sana was more beautiful than the winter sun above pristine snow. Sana was warmer than spring sunshine on soft new grass. Sana was more mesmerizing than the fall leaves. Her presence itself carried such passion, what was scarred became soft once more. They could be at the ends of the earth and still Tzuyu would feel pulled towards Sana. Each half loving the other so fully that life alone would be meaningless.

She was completely and utterly in love with the woman in front of her.

Sana had a playful smile with her nose scrunched up and leaned in closely, wrapping a curl of Tzuyu’s dark hair around her finger. “Big spoon or little spoon?” she purred.

“You make it sound too suggestive,” Tzuyu remarked as she closed the door and pulled Sana in, placing her forehead against Sana’s. Just like that, tranquil contentment spread through them.

The older woman simply hummed and gave a brief peck on the latter’s lips before tugging on the hem of Tzuyu’s shirt and guided them to her bed.

———

The warm ray of light filtered through Tzuyu’s thin eyelids and woke her up.

Except it was not a ray of light.

It was a flashlight.

Held by Jeongyeon while Nayeon was positioning her camera to direct it towards Tzuyu and Sana.

Sana continued to sleep soundly as she had her head tucked comfortably under Tzuyu’s chin and her arm was positioned across Tzuyu’s shoulder, their legs were entangled under the layer of blanket.

“So, this was where Sana wandered off to.” Nayeon snickered and a click of the shutter was heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story about why I haven't updated in days...
> 
> My inspiration went through the roof. Brainstormed all kinds of endless AUs and cute lines and other details. From Florist!Sana/Baker!Tzuyu to Human!Sana/Vampire!Tzuyu to Blind!Sana to LDR!SaTzu and etc.
> 
> The sad thing? The ideas went away as quickly as they came. The tragic thing? I can't remember parts of them kjshdfdj-
> 
> But I shall try my best to squeeze the info back out.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. To Infinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student!SaTzu AU  
> *Sana's a year older than Tzuyu  
> *So are Nayeon and Momo  
> *Squint for a tiny MiMo
> 
> Tzuyu encountered a new problem she had never faced before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while I had slow progress in stimulating my brain to recollect bits and pieces of the ideas that I, regrettably, forgot… I strayed away and ended up with this AU lmao.

Based on this [short manga](https://dynasty-scans.com/chapters/_1).

*******

Certain people in life are bestowed with a natural endowment. There are those who inherit an aptitude for a variation of talents since birth while others endure impediment adversities just to coexist with others.

Chou Tzuyu had a special kind of case.

From a very young age, she was an inquisitive child who constantly ventured into expanding her mind. While other adolescents were on their way to produce the ability to display intellectual giftedness, develop a sixth sense or had a knack for hoarding their favoured collectables, Tzuyu could not put her finger on why she acquired a different gift from the rest.

Hers were… peculiar, so to speak. Though, rather than fearing or questioning it, she learned to adapt to it well. When she had achieved puberty, she discovered something strange. Nothing like in any of the books she read, the films she watched, or even the superstitions she grew up with.

A heart meter. A scale of measurement for, well, love. Platonically or romantically. It appeared in numbers above an individual’s head.

She had the ability to ascertain the level of affection of the people around her towards her. Although the only downside was that it was ineffective for her blood relatives, she never minded despite her own curiosity whether her older brother enjoyed her company or not.

After years, Tzuyu learned to scheme a graph after much monitoring and reflection.

❤️ **0 – 20:** _Not interested._

❤️ **21 – 40:** _Acquaintance._

❤️ **41 – 60:** _Friend._

❤️ **61 – 80:** _Best Friend / Respect / Admiration._

❤️ **81 – 100:** _Like in a Romantic Way._

She thought she had it all figured out… until she saw **_her_**.

———

A breath of wind roamed past the students arriving through the gates, emboldening the trees to litter their shedding leaves across the cobblestone walkway, scattering themselves in stray patterns. Some students composed themselves with the warmth of their outer garments while others would rally into groups, met with welcoming recognition.

_Clack, clack, clack…_

“Tzuyu-ah!” a melodious, angelic-like voice, called out.

Tzuyu could distinguish that tone anywhere. She raised her head and lowered her scarf that was shielding the lower part of her face from the breeze. With a huff, she diverted her eyes from the ground and peered over her shoulder to find the source of the voice.

Like any other day, she was supposed to be greeted by a specific squirrel-looking girl. She was supposed to be enveloped by her in a bone-crushing embrace which she would sometimes successfully deflect. She was supposed to brush her off and the other girl would whine for being rejected yet again. She was supposed to live through another push-pull antic.

This time, it was different.

Another gust of wind circulated, causing Tzuyu’s dark hair to sway aimlessly, resulting in a slight tousle. She lifted a hand up to manoeuvre it back into its original state and took in the arrival of her friend.

Enchanting dark brown hair flowed smoothly down in all its luxurious glory, sitting at a shoulder-length with an occasional bounce, capturing Tzuyu’s eyes in a spellbinding curse. The right side of her hair sported a white snap clip that settled behind her ear, granting more exposure of the god-sculptured profile. Tzuyu didn’t miss the fragrance it carried that invaded her senses.

_Wait, something was definitely different._

Reluctantly, the Taiwanese tore her eyes away from the beauty and darted to the heart meter above her head.

She froze and clasped her backpack strap a little tighter.

**_Minatozaki Sana_ **

**❤** **️ ∞**

ChouTzuyu.exe had stopped working.

_I don’t get it. This has never happened before. What is that? What did that symbol mean? Was it some sort of mark? It looks a bit familiar. What does it mean?_

Rounds of questions started to overrun her mind to the point that she wasn’t aware that the brunette had already capered her way towards her and stopped in front of her, looking as lively as ever with that bright smile worn by her alluring lips.

“Maybe if I just…” Tzuyu mumbled and tilted her head to the side, studying the heart meter carefully. Unaware that Sana mimicked her action as well but with her eyebrows slightly knitted together in a cute confusion.

_Ding!_

_Ah, I see. It’s an 8 but it must’ve slipped on a bug and fell._ Tzuyu nodded to herself but the dissatisfaction still situated within her. _But 8 is so low though…_

“Hi, Sana-unnie.” She gave her a tight-lipped smile and a small wave of a hand. “How’re you?”

Without wasting a second, Sana lunged forward to link their arms together. “A bit tired, I couldn’t sleep much last night.” The older girl admitted with rosy cheeks and hid her face against the younger’s shoulder. Tzuyu felt a surge of warmth spread through her body. She would never admit it out loud, but she did enjoy Sana’s affection. Who wouldn’t if it was your own crush initiating skinship with you?

“Oh? A naughty dream?” Tzuyu jested. “You might want to keep the details to yourself.”

This earned her a slap on the shoulder and a pout from Sana. “No!”

Tzuyu held her hands up in defeat. She pressed her pointer finger and index together and brought them to her lips and slid them across, referring to the motion of zipping them into silence.

As they continued their route to their respective classes, Tzuyu couldn’t help but glance at Sana’s heart meter once in a while. Something just did not add up.

_It was 70 yesterday when we hung out at the coffee shop. Maybe I did something to her?_

Her face contorted into a frown. She was starting to feel frustration build up inside her. Nothing was making sense and there had been no other encounter like this before. It didn’t help that Sana seemed the same as always. She peeked towards the said woman. The Japanese was humming mindlessly in a random sweet tune, probably too preoccupied in her own world. Unconsciously, Tzuyu’s eyes began to wander off on its own and she felt her frustration gradually dissipate.

Her soft honey-coloured round eyes that gleamed with an irresistible charm, accompanied by the Minatozaki grin that never failed to reach them. Her pointed nose carved like fine polished artwork handcrafted by a mythical goddess. Her luscious lips attuned to the gloss of her cherry lip balm. Don’t get her started on Sana’s cheeks that looked like they’d be as soft as the clouds. God had his favourites and Minatozaki Sana was one of them.

Tzuyu wondered why Sana was here walking beside her. Tzuyu was dull, painfully blunt at times, and troubled by her own inexpressiveness. She might as well be the polar opposite compared to the girl.

The words slipped out of her mouth before she realized it.

“Sana-unnie, how much do you like me?”

“Eh?”

Sana halted and Tzuyu could have sworn she heard her breath hitch. A flash of a dozen emotions played on her face all at once and her current jittery state was not to be overlooked. Similar to showing symptoms of a fever, her face glowed a shade of red and Tzuyu felt concerned.

“Unnie—”

“I,” The older girl’s voice faltered. Sana’s eyes did their best in not meeting Tzuyu’s, finding the floor far more intriguing. After clearing her throat, she continued. “I can’t even measure how much I like you.”

A moment passed, silence immediately taking its place between them. Tzuyu kept darting her eyes from the heart meter to Sana back and forth.

“You sure about that?”

“Eh?” Sana squawked.

“Never mind, let’s go. Classes are going to start soon.” Tzuyu let out a sigh and shook her head.

_I’ll have to work hard so that she’ll like me again._

———

The sound of the school bell echoed and filled every corridor. The students broke out of their confinement and distributed themselves into their corresponding social groups. Every ear filled with the sound of multiple conversations going off at once, lockers opening and closing, and distant music playing without headphones. Not the kind of scene that Tzuyu took pleasure in.

Tzuyu plotted numerous ways in earning Sana’s numbers back to normal. At lunch, she bought her favourite strawberry yoghurt and all kinds of confectionary. When Sana clumsily spilt the beverage on her shirt, she volunteered to assist her in the washroom after offering her own spare despite the older girl’s hesitance. Tzuyu even went out of character to be the first in engaging skinship, walking hand in hand back to Sana’s class. She hoped that the latter would not notice the sweat. However, in the end, everything just managed to make Sana more flustered and, strangely enough, decided to suddenly start respecting Tzuyu’s personal space.

The Taiwanese shut her locker and lightly bumped her forehead against it, groaning in defeat. _What would it take for the numbers to come back to normal?_

“What’s wrong?”

Tzuyu moved around to settle her back against the locker instead, her hands busying themselves in fixing her already faultless skirt. “Hey, Nayeon-unnie.” She gave a quick smile.

**_Im Nayeon_ **

**❤** **️ 65**

With a pat on the shoulder, Nayeon returned her smile with a nod. “Let me guess, problems with Sana?”

“Was I that obvious?” Tzuyu muttered and grimaced.

“You both were.” Nayeon shrugged.

“What?”

“What?”

Tzuyu’s eyebrows drew together. “What do you mean _both of us_?”

Nayeon raised an eyebrow, wordlessly indicating an _‘are you serious?’_. Judging from Tzuyu’s astonishment, she drew in a long breath and exhaled.

“Tzuyu,” she started.

“Yeah?”

“Sana likes you.”

“No, she doesn’t,” Tzuyu rebutted almost too quickly.

Nayeon had her hands on her hips. “What makes you say that?”

“I, uh,” Tzuyu trailed off. Now, having the ability to see things that were not supposed to be there is not something to be shared with others unless you want to end up in a mental institution. So, the only person who knew about this special gift of hers was herself only. “I just know.”

Tzuyu only received an eye roll from the other girl. “Please, Sana would love you endlessly.”

And there it was.

She widened her eyes and grabbed Nayeon’s arms which caught the latter off guard. “Say that again.”

“Sana would love you endlessly?”

Endlessly.

“What does the infinity symbol look like?” Tzuyu needed to be sure she was not imagining it.

“What do I look like to you? A mathematician?” Nayeon squinted her eyes and made a face.

“Nayeon-unnie,” Tzuyu deadpanned.

“Okay, okay.” Nayeon brought her hand up and gestured her pointer finger, forming the symbol in the air.

The same symbol that appeared in Sana’s heart meter. Tzuyu could not believe it. Endlessly. Infinity. Sana loved her. The gears inside her head started functioning, linking every piece together.

She loved her to the point that it was…

_“I can’t even measure how much I like you.”_

…Immeasurable. Sana broke the heart meter.

Relief took over Tzuyu’s soul and happiness streaked through her like a comet. Her mind was buzzing with the excitement of her crush returning her love. She felt like she would collapse at any moment before she realized something.

A pointed look directed towards Nayeon. “How did you know Sana likes me?”

“…Oops?”

———

Tzuyu did not think twice before leaving Nayeon to herself as she dashed out of the school’s hallway in search for Sana. Each step heated more fire within her. Each heartbeat drummed in her ears. For the first time in her life, she found someone who she could lay her heart out on the line without the fear of having it broken.

It was a terrifying concept. While the heart meter allowed her to see how many liked her, that did not exclude the times she had to witness the numbers go down. Countless friendships were broken and love was torn away from her grasp. She could not bear to watch the digits of her future partner drop drastically one day.

But she did not have to when it came to Sana.

From a distance, a certain brunette was waiting by the bus stop, too fixated on her phone to be mindful of her surroundings.

“Sana-unnie!”

The figure stilted and turned around.

“Tzuyu—”

The taller girl did not give her the chance to finish her sentence as she flung herself onto her, arms wrapped around her shoulders in a tight hug and buried her head against her neck.

The hug was not perfect. Skinship was definitely more of a Sana thing. If there was a contest for it, she would have achieved record-breaking marks. Tzuyu felt silly. All those times she came into contact with Sana, she didn’t cherish them enough, often dismissing them as just Sana’s way of being friendly and nothing special. Yet, having her in her arms like this, every moment with Sana felt special.

A warm breath spread across the side of Tzuyu’s neck and it was enough to snap her out of her reverie. Nervously, Tzuyu slowly pulled away but she refused to let the girl go. She loosened her grip and her arms slid down, letting them rest around Sana’s waist instead. Their faces only a few inches from each other.

Now that she thought about it, she literally just attacked this girl in a random hug out of nowhere.

A hand blocked her vision and she felt the space between her eyebrows being kneaded gently. “You’re thinking too loud.” Sana rested her hand on the top of her chest, a toothy grin visible on her divine features.

Tzuyu did not want to waste any time.

“I love you.”

She felt Sana stiffen under her touch. Her grin disappeared and her eyes widened with her lips slightly parted in surprise.

“Wait, no.” Tzuyu mentally facepalmed herself for stuttering. “I meant, I can’t even measure how much I like you too.” The fingertips of her hands trembled anxiously as she diverted her eyes to look at anywhere besides Sana. “I’m not doing a good job here, am I?” A soft chuckle escaped her throat.

Delicate hands caressed her cheeks, prompting the taller girl to look down at her. “You’ll always be good to me, Tzuyu.” With how Sana was looking at Tzuyu, she could not help but lurch forward to capture her own lips with hers.

She did not expect the older girl to giggle.

Tzuyu failed to register that she missed her aim and her lips landed on the near end of Sana’s lips. A furious blush crept up her cheeks. “Oh god, I’m so sorry—”

“My lips”—Sana pressed her hands on Tzuyu's cheeks—“are here.” She pulled her in for a gentle, yet very ardent kiss. Tzuyu smiled into the kiss and fastened her arms around Sana’s waist, urging their fronts to be impossibly closer than before.

Tzuyu’s feelings for Sana were unfathomable, but she sure would not mind unlimited kisses from her.

———

Momo observed as Sana and Tzuyu queued up together, their sides practically glued to each other with their lovestruck smiles on their lovestruck faces with their lovestruck aura, while waiting to order for their dose of caffeine. She would have gagged if she herself was not in love as well.

“So”—Momo placed down her coffee on the table and reclined back—“you basically just exposed Sana’s secret crush on Tzuyu to Tzuyu?”

Nayeon had a smug smirk plastered on her face and nodded confidently, patting herself on the chest. “And I did the same about Tzuyu’s crush towards Sana.”

“I can’t tell if you’re smart or terrible for outing your own friends.”

“I’ll accept the former.” Nayeon picked up her latte and cheered.

Momo sighed deeply and played with her own fingers in her lap.

“Not much progress with Mina?” Nayeon wondered.

“No. It’s hard loving an introvert who only wants to stay at home,” Momo whined. “She says she’s fine hanging out with me, but I don’t want to make her uncomfortable.” She continued to ramble on. “And it’s not that I don’t mind indoor activities with her but…” she drawled out.

“But?”

“I mean, I want to show her these really pretty date spots. You know, like sunsets or the beach.” Momo hid her face behind her hands in embarrassment.

“Oh god, you are just as whipped as Tzuyu was when she tried to woo Sana.”

“Shut up.” Momo sent a glare at the older girl.

Nayeon hummed and rubbed her chin. “It’s okay, I guess. Since Mina is just as whipped for you as Sana is for Tzuyu.”

“What?”

“What?”

“What did you just say?”

“…Oops?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this was hella long for me to write, I really had fun with this AU and I hope you enjoyed reading it. :')


	6. ...and Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still back at it again with that Student!SaTzu AU  
> *Squint for 2Yeon
> 
> Sana held a lot of love for Tzuyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes, I’m still alive. Decided to make this bonus chapter for ‘To Infinity’ and call it ‘…and Beyond’ cause Tzuyu gets the buzz from Sana’s lightyear aha aha. I’m socially awkward if you can’t tell.

Sunlight dispersed through the window, radiating warm waves into the room. The curtains rustled rhythmically by the gentle breeze. Two girls idled inside, avoiding their homework like the responsible students they were expected to be, dictated by the ideals of the adults. That never stopped them from unwinding in a café just a few blocks down the street from Sana’s house.

“I saw the way you looked at Tzuyu back there, you know.”

Sana perked up from hearing her friend’s name, yanking the pillow Nayeon was hugging which made the latter fall flat on her face onto the mattress. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she muffled into the soft object. Her heart fuelled with quickened pulses.

“Oh, really now?” Nayeon cleared her throat. She rolled off the bed and got on her feet, positioning herself next to the bed.

“What are you—”

Nayeon quickly snapped her fingers, interrupting her unfinished question and held a finger up to her mouth, signalling the other girl to keep quiet which the Japanese rolled her eyes at.

“Okay, here we go.” Nayeon rubbed her hands together. She altered her stance, straightened her back and her arms remained stiff at her sides. Almost as if she was imitating—

“Bye, Sana-unnie,” she said with an unmistakable accent that resembled a certain Taiwanese they both knew. She continued with a small smile and nod.

What Sana did not guess for Nayeon to do next was to spin a full 360-degree turn and fell onto her knees. She had her elbows propped on the edge of the bed, her jaws rested in the palm of her hands as she stared at Sana in a dreamlike state. Her head slightly angled to the side and batted her eyelashes. Her eyes twinkled with mischief. _Oh, this is not good._

“Goodbye, Tzuyu-ah,” she drawled out the honorific and added in a fake swoon that highly implied the action of being very ‘whipped’.

A blush appeared on Sana’s cheeks and frowned. “I did not sound like that.”

“You did,” Nayeon affirmed. “It was so painful for me to watch, honestly.” She stretched her arms and patted on the comforter. “Anyway, did you hear about Miss Joohyun and Miss Seulgi? I bet all of Jeongyeon’s Legos that they—”

And that was Sana’s cue to zone out.

Sana struggled, really. The gut-wrenching feelings that persisted to dispel itself from her heart. Day by day, it remained to harass her thoughts and judgements. The feelings of secretly loving your best friend. When they said that good friendship was the way to a beautiful intimate relationship, did it occur to no one that there was no instruction manual in enduring the painful side effects of it? More specifically, _the pining_?

Tzuyu’s unresponsive disposition countered with Sana’s euphoric nature. A strange miracle that they were even on talking terms if you’d ask them. _Opposites attract, I suppose._

Having all the cards laid out, Sana tried to pinpoint when exactly did she fall for the eccentric being.

Maybe it was when Tzuyu spammed her phone, full of her selfies with a dog filter, striving to cheer up Sana after she flunked a subject, which worked by the way.

Maybe it was when Sana got held back by the rainstorm after school hours and god knows how much she’s horrified by the sound of thunder. All drenched and shivering in the cold until she saw Tzuyu sprinting her way, fighting through the downpour with an umbrella in hand from all the way back home, just to escort Sana back to her home. 

Maybe it was when she sprained her ankle during PE. An agitated Sana was convinced that she slipped during a lap while others figured that she tripped on air again. Momo helped her to the nurse’s office but news broke out and Sana found herself stuck with Tzuyu. The latter would refuse to leave her side until she was steady enough to stand on her own two feet. She didn’t care if it meant skipping classes.

Maybe it was when—

“Sana, you’re daydreaming about Tzuyu again.” Nayeon’s voice broke Sana out of her stupor. Her eyes flickered to meet Nayeon’s jaded expression. “Aren’t you?” And a raise of an eyebrow.

Sana felt her face starting to burn at the feeling of being caught and was about to deny her remark before Nayeon gave a dismissive wave of her hand. “Forget it, don’t even try.”

Sana could only puff her cheeks and tightened her hold on the pillow.

A long sigh was heard. “Could you just confess to her already? What do you have to lose?” Sana could practically hear the irritation behind her words.

“It’s not that easy. You wouldn’t know since you’re already dating Jeongyeon.”

“Yeah,” Nayeon had a lopsided smile, her features immediately lightened up at the mention of her girlfriend. “And she was my best friend too!”

“Tzuyu’s… different.”

Nayeon pulled a funny face at the girl. “In case you hadn’t noticed, Jeongyeon and I are kind of different too, but we worked it out. Power of love, bitch.” She declared with a fist pump.

“It’s just that”—Sana let out a shaky breath—“it’s scary knowing that there’s a chance I could get rejected.” Her lips pressed in a tight smile as she continued, “And it’s going to hurt way more than usual cause we’re close.”

“Tzuyu? Chou Tzuyu? The Chou Tzuyu who could and would hire a full assassination team just to take out anyone who accidentally bumped into you and walked away without an apology?”

“Are we talking about the same Tzuyu or is there another Taiwanese student that I don’t know about?”

Nayeon made her way back onto the bed, settling to sit directly in front of Sana. “Sana, be honest with me right now.”

“Okay?” Sana said rather questionably and set aside the pillow. She brought her knees up to her chin.

“Do you like _like_ Tzuyu?”

“Nayeon—”

“Answer.”

Sana’s words died in her throat and nodded sheepishly. A darker shade of red threatening to break free on her cheeks at any moment.

“How much?”

“I don’t know. A lot?”

“No, no.” Nayeon wiggled a finger in Sana’s face. “You got to be more specific than that. Come on.”

Sana worked her jaw for a few seconds before giving up in responding, wrapping her arms around her legs. “I can’t. I’ve never thought about it, I always tried to push these feelings down.”

“Then think about it now. Do not hoard your feelings. Let it all out, please.”

Sana’s eyes wandered off and glanced at anything in the room to find inspiration. From her pink school backpack that occupied the space by her door to her wooden bookshelf affixed against the wall to her bundle of girl group posters pasted next to it and finally landed on her mathematics textbook on her desk.

Her eyes squinched, trying to make out what was on the cover. A bunch of symbols and one, in particular, stuck out to her the most out of the rest.

“I love her until the end of time,” Sana breathed out and half-smiled. “I love her endlessly.”

Nayeon shifted her arms behind her and leaned back on it for support, her head lolling from side to side, completely unfazed by Sana’s confession. “Not bad. Tzuyu said something about wifing you so bad that she would never want to see you not smile even for a millisecond.”

“What?”

“What?”

“ _Wifing_ me?”

“…Oops?” Nayeon grinned.

———

The seats and windows shook with every small bump in the ragged pavement, jostling the passengers back and forth. Inside was a curious mixture of cosy and bored, people itching for the destination that will come eventually. The vibrating sensation set out by the glass frame wasn’t enough to bring back Sana into physical existence. Her mind still caught up in replaying yesterday’s conversation like a broken record.

_“Spill it, Nayeon.” Usually, the hyper girl carried a blinding smile or even a flirtatious smirk. Rarely, a sharp look that was used when she’s normally in distress._

_“I think you should ask Tzuyu—”_

_Sana glowered over her and Nayeon’s senses were already pricking under her skin, pleading for the girl to flee before her impending doom._

_A lump started to form in her throat as she took in a dry gulp. “Okay, so remember that day when you flopped your test?”_

_“You better have a good reason bringing that up.”_

_She brought her hands up in defence. “I swear I do, just hear me out. When you were too busy sulking and avoiding everyone, we were worried.”_

_A glimpse of remorse flashed underneath Sana’s intense glare._

_“Tzuyu was more worried than us,” Nayeon continued. “Let’s just say, she wasn’t used to being the one ignored.”_

_“Oh.” Sana averted her eyes and played with her own fingers._

_“But it gave me a chance to get on a one-on-one with her.” Nayeon stopped Sana’s stubborn hands and held them reassuringly. “It also gave her the chance to rant to her heart’s content and one of them was her feelings about you.”_

_She then shook their hands and grasped them firmly together. “She really likes, no,” she scoffed and smirked, “that girl has been practically head over heels for you for a while now. She’s probably out there pining just as much as you are.”_

The Japanese yawned and lazily covered her mouth with the back of her hand. Many hours lost to thrashing around in bed when the sky was asleep truly did not do her any good. Nayeon’s words tormented her thoughts until dawn’s prime time that later painted the horizon.

Nevertheless, Sana could not disregard the tingling feeling inside her stomach whenever she thought about Tzuyu. While she had no luck in ruling out the defining moment to when she developed romantic feelings for the girl, one thing was made crystal clear.

Sana was in love with Tzuyu.

Tzuyu was in love with Sana.

Okay, those were two things, but you get what she meant.

———

Students sauntered their way through the school gates, leaving up to their muscle memory to fall into their regular routine of another day in school. The sound of small greetings welcomed Sana.

“Did you seriously bet all of my Legos with Mina?” a tall black-haired girl scolded.

“I didn’t have anything else to bet on.”

“You have a ton of plushies back in your room.”

“No one dares touch them.”

“I did.”

“That’s because you’re an exception.”

Sana watched her two insufferable friends, Nayeon and Jeongyeon, working up yet another pointless lovers’ quarrel by the gates. It became a beloved trademark in their relationship. Would Sana and Tzuyu turn out to be like them? It had been said that the happiest couples never have the same character, they just have the best understanding of their differences. Sana admits they understand each other well.

_“Sana-unnie, if you quote Yu-Gi-Oh’s power of friendship one more time I will end you.”_

_“Oh, a trap card. Nice one.”_

They surely do.

Shaking her thoughts away, Sana shunned her friends out of her mind and continued to walk inside the school’s territory. The clacking of the bottom of her shoes unable to keep up with her own erratic heartbeats that interfered with her sense of hearing, fully knowing that Tzuyu was waiting on the other side. Unconsciously, a smile had already made its way on Sana’s face.

The wind perhaps knocked the air out of her lungs because she found herself stuck in time when she spotted Tzuyu not far away.

Tzuyu’s back was facing her and Sana felt her body slip into autopilot, trusting her feet to carry her to the attractive maiden. A few black strands of her hair utterly white where the bright rays fell. A silent whimper ~~of fangirling~~ broke out of Sana when Tzuyu turned around to grace her eyes in all her natural beauty. The notable obscurity in her eyes misunderstood as hostility from her composed exterior. If only people knew how much purity she held.

Yes, Tzuyu had some snarky comments, lack of reactivity in some situations, and her constant disapproval of Sana’s display of affections, but there was more to this than meets the eye. It ranged from her endearing fixation with animals to her playful side that usually jumps out when pranking her seniors, namely Nayeon or Jihyo.

To exist in the same time as Tzuyu, to be able to relish in her ambience, to be greeted by a living embodiment of a celestial being or dare to say, a reincarnation of Da Vinci’s finest work. Just look at her. Lustrous hair invariably beautiful, perfectly framing her profile. Her hair so black in contrast to her lightly tanned but flawless skin, waves of hair streamed down until it subsided above her slim waist. Predatory-like fox eyes that could pierce through your soul. A prominent and angular jawline tailored to her bold chin. Her velvety button nose that continuously tempted Sana to deliver an Eskimo kiss. The cute little tilt of her head—

“Hi, Sana-unnie. How’re you?”

_Shit, I was daydreaming about Tzuyu again._

———

A loud slam on Nayeon’s desk disrupted the bunny-toothed girl’s daily trip from Nayeon Land. She jolted up to see Sana’s hands spread on the surface in front of her with a perplexed expression stuck on her pretty little face.

“What the hell?” Nayeon almost fell off her chair when Sana shoved her head into Nayeon’s space.

“Is there something on my head?”

Nayeon blinked. “No?”

Sana lifted her head and still looked at her with an unwavering stare. “What about my hair?”

“Alright, what’s the deal?” Nayeon crossed her arms and rested them on her desk.

Sana leaned back and pressed her hands against her cheeks in desperation, “I don’t know either.” Her arms then fell limply to her sides and squirmed in her spot. “Tzuyu kept looking at the top of my head.”

“Maybe she’s just in awe of your visuals,” Nayeon suggested, passing off a shrug.

“Haha. Funny.”

———

No, it was beyond hilarious. Maybe Nayeon had a point after all and maybe Sana was gay-panicking too hard.

Firstly, Tzuyu suddenly asked her how much she liked the girl which made Sana finally understood the meaning of having your blood run cold because hers did. She quite literally felt her systems send out a shockwave throughout her body and immediately shut down. Her emotions were in war with each other, battling for the spot on her face to display. Surprise, excitement, fear, happiness, sadness, and dear anxiety. Though it took Sana aback at how doubtful Tzuyu looked and changed the topic. _How rude of her too, I confessed to her and she didn’t take the hint._

Secondly, Tzuyu was oddly buttering her up way too good. Tzuyu was a wealthy person for sure thanks to her parents but she was never the type to splurge her money on herself, much less her friends. So, imagine the confusion Sana was in when Tzuyu came sitting next to her with her favourite strawberry yoghurt and her childhood sweets.

_Thwack._

_A sharp pain shot up Sana’s shin causing her knee to jerk up and bump under the table. “Fu—” Sana bit into her knuckles, hoping that the pain could be forwarded there instead._

_“I’ll get the napkins.” Tzuyu stood up. Her chair created a small screech as she moved her way towards the other side of the cafeteria, leaving the other girls to have their own short conversation._

_Only then, Sana felt her stomach sticking onto something damp. She looked down to see a stain on the bottom half of her shirt from her drink. She released her grip from the juice box and if looks could kill, their circle of friends would need to wear all black for Nayeon’s upcoming funeral._

_“What the hell is wrong with you?” Sana hissed._

_“Tzuyu bought your favourite drink!” Jeongyeon had to hold Nayeon still, her personal pain in the ass was being too excited and disregarded the fact that she kicked Sana._

_“Yeah, well, thanks to you, there’s not much to drink left.” Sana clicked her tongue and rubbed her poorly victimised limb._

_“You got to admit, that’s new for Tzuyu,” Jeongyeon commented._

_“And we saw how red you got,” Nayeon piped up._

_“I think you should shut up.” Jeongyeon jabbed her elbow into her girlfriend’s side which made her shriek. A glare met with another glare._

_“Make me.”_

_“What did I miss?” Tzuyu handed over the napkins to Sana and the latter shyly accepted it before muttering an apology._

_“Nothing,” Nayeon and Jeongyeon said in unison._

_After a couple of wipes to erase the formed splotch, Sana gave up. “Ugh, it’s not coming off.” She crumpled up the used pieces into a ball and threw it on the table._

_“I have a spare shirt in my locker.” Everyone turned to Tzuyu whose eyes were only set on Sana. “We can go get it and you can change.”_

_“Um.” Sana silently wished the earth could crack open underneath her and swallow her up. She could feel Nayeon’s thrilled energy. “It’s okay.”_

_“We have enough time.”_

_Sana hoped she was not going to get teased too much over this. “Okay.”_

Lastly, there they were, two girls, chilling in the washroom, five feet apart because they were both gay and they were both actually in love with each other but one of them was too oblivious to know. Not that Sana blamed her since she was oblivious at first too.

Nothing could have gone wrong, right?

“You didn’t have to accompany me in here, you know.” Sana smiled timidly at Tzuyu’s reflection in the mirror as she unbuttoned her collar. Knowing that Tzuyu’s around while she was changing sent her heart into a frenzy despite having their own fair shares of changing in the presence of each other before. But that was before Sana realised, she was in love with her best friend.

A faint blush dusted Tzuyu’s cheeks as she abruptly turned around, facing the corner instead. “I-I wanted to help in case of anything.”

_Ah, she is so cute._

Sana took off her snap clip and unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. She stripped off her shirt, letting them slide down from her shoulders and placed it next to the sink. She grabbed Tzuyu’s spare and her eyes darted to the mirror. The sinking feeling emerged in her insides, her hand grasped the shirt tightly.

 _Why must my body look so unattractive?_ Sana laughed meekly at herself.

“It’s not.”

Sana did not realise she voiced her thoughts out loud and turned around to find Tzuyu an arm away. Considering the positions they were in, Sana would’ve combusted from embarrassment. Having your crush witness you in only a pink bra and skirt was not how she wanted her day to go.

She felt a hand brush against her wrist.

“Please, don’t say that about yourself.” Tzuyu took a step closer, her fingers delicately curling her wrist. “Every part of you is lovable, inside and out.” Her hand reached for the piece of garment and flattened it out before cloaking it around Sana’s shoulders which the latter subconsciously passed her arms through the sleeves. “You’re very pretty, unnie.” Tzuyu finished as she fixed Sana’s collar.

An unspoken affinity swallowed them whole. Moments like this with Tzuyu, demonstrating her unlikely compassion towards the older girl. The unexpected random acts of gentleness were so underrated to the point of being labelled as uncharacteristic. A rare sight of liveliness behind that dark abyss in her eyes.

Sana was very much whipped.

“You might want to button up.”

And Sana was very much humiliated by her own whipped-ness.

———

Tzuyu was sure to be the cause of Sana’s death.

After their platonic-but-not-so-platonic event in the washroom, Sana had to gather up all of her will power to stop herself from jumping on Tzuyu. She already had to cope with the extra flow of blood to her face every time they were together but to actually have Tzuyu take hold of her hand in hers all the way back to class crossed the line. An out of the ordinary phenomenon that Sana would later mark on her calendar for.

A vibration followed by a chime set off from Sana’s backpack, eliciting Sana to search for the device.

 **(17:35) Jeongyeon’s Devil:** heads up tzuyu’s coming for you

 **(17:35) Sanake:** what did u do this time??

“Sana-unnie!”

Footsteps started to make their way to Sana’s ears. Not that Sana was able to hear it anyway, her senses blocked everything out and her mind went blank once she saw Tzuyu rushing towards her.

She was about to call out to her before her entire body encountered Tzuyu’s in a fierce embrace, prompting the older girl to take a step back from the impact. Her body immediately engulfed with an abundance of warmth, triggering the monkey brain in Sana’s head. The whiff of her distinctive aromatic perfume only provoked it even more.

_What is happening? Tzuyu’s hugging me. Warm. Who is this? Intimate. Cosy. To snuggle or not to snuggle. Girlfriend material. Smells good. Marry me._

The firm squeeze around her shoulders keeping her in place did not help. Leave it to her natural gay ingrained reflexes to instinctively snake her arms around and lightly grip onto her clothed back.

 _Might as well enjoy it while it lasts._ Sana sighed in contentment and closed her eyes.

That was until Tzuyu pulled back and Sana nearly pouted at that. However, the way Tzuyu’s arms carefully stroked their way down and left to rest on her waist, it was enough to put her in peace. A crease started to form in between her narrow yet definite eyebrows and Sana knew all too well that it’s a cute habit of hers whenever she’s too immersed in her own thoughts.

Releasing a hand from her back, she brought her thumb up to gently knead the line away. “You’re thinking too loud.” She dropped her hand onto her chest, her lips broke out into a full-blown grin. How could she not when Tzuyu was being way too adorable?

“I love you.”

_Aha, Tzuyu loves me._

_…?_

_Tzuyu loves me?_

_I am loved by Tzuyu?_

_Tzuyu encompasses a range of strong and positive emotions towards me?_

_Tzuyu, my best friend and crush?_

_“She’s probably out there pining just as much as you are.”_

_Right. I knew that._

“Wait, no. I meant I can’t even measure how much I like you too.” Each word toted by turmoil. Right in front of her stood a fragile girl in her arms, almost a second away from breaking down. It sent a pang in Sana’s heart watching her in this state where Tzuyu felt terribly insecure enough to think that Sana would react negatively. “I’m not doing a good job here, am I?”

With her hands delicately caressing her cheeks, Sana could only wish that Tzuyu understood the emotions conveyed behind her eyes. The longing she endured for her. The desire to have her by her side. The lust she desperately held back whenever she looked too beautiful to handle. The effect Tzuyu had on her when she confessed those three little but compelling words. “You’ll always be good to me, Tzuyu.”

It seemed that Tzuyu finally got the hint. Well, kind of.

Sana giggled at the tingling sensation on the side of her lips from Tzuyu’s failed attempt in kissing her. Oh dear, Tzuyu. She had so much to learn.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry—”

Her hands cupped Tzuyu’s cheeks, shutting her up instantly. “My lips are here.”

And Sana was willing to teach her everything she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might’ve miscalculated and written too long, but we love that, don’t we? Writing this sure was a journey for me and I mayhaps bullshitted through some parts like how I always do with my college essays.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! It scares me that there are other SaTzu authors reading this and it honestly feels like presenting your shitty content to your favourite lecturers kjfhsdf-


	7. Smile For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student!SaTzu AU  
> *Same-aged SaTzu
> 
> Tzuyu loved Sana's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be a day when I stop making Student!SaTzu AUs? Perhaps not.  
> 

Early mornings meant fewer students. That was how Tzuyu always preferred. Fewer students equalled to fewer interactions which also meant saving up her social energy, motivating an untroubled and pleased Tzuyu to arise from her shell.

A pair of soft hands extended its way to enfold Tzuyu’s own in a tender squeeze. “Tzuyu.”

She spoke too soon.

The said girl turned her head and was met with an unfamiliar sight to her that deemed a bit strange. The generally energetic girl she came to know for the past year was recognised in school for her stellar vibrancy that left glittering trails of stardust wherever she strolls. Just one glance at her and one could say their problems in life were fixed. A fact backed by both boys and girls who were left beguiled by her mere presence.

On some days, Tzuyu was convinced that Minatozaki Sana could fart rainbows and it would carry a redolent aroma. On other days, Tzuyu resented having that revolting thought cross her mind.

The Sana portrayed in front of her was suspiciously a normal one. Her face adorned a calm expression with her shoulders slackened a bit. Her honey-coloured eyes were clearly discernible enough for Tzuyu to determine that the older girl was lost in her own thoughts.

Sana’s eyes darted to look at the floor absentmindedly. “Why don’t we go out with each other?”

_Huh?_

Studies suggested that specific areas of the brain were known to elicit freezing behaviour in subjects. Like the time Tzuyu was called out to present in front of the class or when someone’s talking about their favourite dog breeds within earshot. This moment was added into the lovely list.

While Sana had her endless catalogue of girls for her to conquer, Tzuyu was an exception. She never explicitly clarified as to why though.

_So, why did my best friend just confess to me?_

“Woah, what are you saying?” Tzuyu jerked her hand away and could not help but let out an awkward laugh. “We’re both girls.”

“Yes, but I still love you a lot.” She took note of how Sana started to twiddle her thumbs, her eyes began to blink away any creeping tears but still remained to burn a hole into the solid floor. “Do you hate me?”

 _Okay, this is not fair. Making a face like that is cheating._ “I-I didn’t mean it like that.”

As if a switch flipped inside Sana, no longer were the restless gestures and the typical Sana resurfaced before her with a proud smile. “I’ll take that as a yes then!”

“Huh? Wait—”

“Okay, it’s decided.” Sana readjusted her backpack strap and waved enthusiastically, turning around to prance to her class.

“Wait, Sana!”

It was too late. Tzuyu just signed a death contract with a succubus disguised as a human.

———

And that was how the two started dating. They would eat lunch together, go out for some bites after school, go shopping, chatting etc. But they had already done this before, numerous times even. They basically fell back into their regular routines with each other, only this time as girlfriends.

Two weeks had passed and Tzuyu could not shake the thought out of her mind. The relationship they currently had was no different from when they were as best friends, aside from Sana containing her hormones around girls. She honestly did not know what she expected. Something more special? Something more exciting? They were so-called girlfriends after all.

Surprisingly for Tzuyu, Sana never once made a move on her or pushed her luck. Sana was still Sana. Although, the newly established label between the two ceased her from openly flirting and chasing after other girls which were abnormal for Tzuyu to watch, quite unsettling too since she was not used to seeing her so… tamed, to put it mildly.

Tzuyu moved a straw around in her watermelon smoothie, motioning it in loops. _Maybe I am just overthinking._ She took a peek at Sana and she did not regret abandoning the sight of her sweet, thick and creamy beverage for something that was far more inviting.

Like a blossoming flower, Sana featured a growing smile that held such happiness to be able to reach her eyes. There was something about every smile she showcased and Tzuyu could not pinpoint the exact words for it. It was warmer than the welcoming sunlight on cool days. It was enough to whisk away the insecurities from deep within. It was something she always treasured ever since the day she met her and when the smile was directed to and only for her? Even the wisest Oxford prodigy would lack the language skills to decipher how she felt.

 _As long as Sana’s happy._ “What are you smiling about?”

“Nothing, I’m just happy being with you,” Sana breathed out.

Tzuyu was thankful she didn’t take a sip as she was confident that she would’ve choked. “Charming.” She placed her palm on the table, eyes glancing at her wristwatch on reflex.

“It’s getting late.” She consumed the last remaining of her drink and scooted her way out with Sana following suit.

The modest restaurant huddled despondent among the huge city buildings. Hundreds of people rushed by it, outside on the crowded street. The two girls escorted themselves out. Unlike the outside, the interior of the restaurant was warm and cheery, with bright lights and colourful walls. The conversations from the customers faded as the door swung closed behind and the sound of the bustling city greeted their ears.

“Can you go home by yourself?” Tzuyu pulled out her phone to check any unread messages.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, I’ll text you when I get home.” She stuffed her phone back in her backpack. She fully turned to Sana and sent her a quick smile. “Take care on your way back.” Sana’s hand crawled up and firmly grasped her shoulder. “See you tomorrow—”

Sana’s sensuous lips met with Tzuyu’s in a sudden peck. It was brisk, almost faint, but it was enough to taste the subtle tartness that lingered on her slightly chilled lips as a result of her mixed berry smoothie. Even when her brain short-circuited, she managed to process the fact that she was kissed by Sana.

Prior to this, Tzuyu never once envisioned herself in a position where they would kiss. She never imagined what it would be like to have her lips submit itself to Sana’s. She never imagined how unusually pleasant it was. She never imagined the weird sensation that took place in her stomach. But that one brief act of affection, if Tzuyu could call it that, had her thinking about everything and nothing simultaneously. 

Sana flashed a smile and waved goodbye. “See you tomorrow, Tzuyu!”

With that, Tzuyu was left alone with her thoughts. Her hand instinctively brought up to touch her own lips, her mind still reliving the incident even as she arrived back home.

_She kissed me. Sana kissed me._

She walked up to her room and nearly slammed her door shut before flopping on the bed and thrashed her pillows around. “And in front of all those people too. What if someone saw us?”

Somehow, that was not what she was worried about the most. Tzuyu sank her face into her pillow. “It was my first kiss too.”

Not only that, she could not understand why her fast-beating heart proceeded to accompany her all the way back since the kiss. She wondered if it was what she thought it was.

If she were to tell Sana, how would she respond? Will she smile like she always does, or will she cry of happiness?

———

“Morning, Sana.”

“Oh, good morning, Tzuyu.”

Time to do or die. Tzuyu tried to keep her own feet steady on the ground, fearing they’d walk out on her in fear. “Um, I have something to—”

“Hey, Sana.”

A black-haired and fairly tall boy approached Sana. Tzuyu could hear the encouraging murmurs thrown by his peers behind him. She took a step aside and heaved a sigh.

“Ah, Yuta. Morning.”

“I was wondering, you’re not going out with anyone, are you?” He rubbed the back of his head and nervously chuckled. “If it’s possible, maybe this weekend we could…” he trailed off.

Poor boy, if only he knew Tzuyu was the one Sana was going out with.

“Sorry, but I’m already dating someone.”

Tzuyu felt her soul descending into another plane of existence. The colour on her face completely drained and filled with dread. Her head whipped to look at Sana. _She is not going to, is she?_

“Eh, who is it?”

“Yeah, you know her.” Sana stretched her arm out to grab Tzuyu’s and linked them together. “It’s Tzuyu.”

“Eh?” Yuta sputtered.

“Eh?” his friends joined.

“She’s cute, isn’t she?” Sana did not seem to notice the change of atmosphere judging by the sweet smile that never left her lips. “So yeah, I’m sorry.”

Tzuyu pulled Sana back, clearly in distress. “Sana, what are you saying?” she whispered harshly.

“Huh? But—”

The younger girl gave a quick nod to Yuta. “This is a misunderstanding, please excuse us.” Clasping Sana’s hand tightly, she dragged the older girl away to a secluded area.

She checked her surroundings before confronting Sana. “Why did you tell him that?” she scolded.

“He asked if I was already dating someone, so I just answered,” Sana pouted.

“Yeah, but you don’t normally tell people you’re dating a girl.” Tzuyu rubbed her temple and drew in a long breath. “I just hope this doesn’t escalate into some weird rumours.” She closed her eyes and started to pace back and forth. The damage control was going to be tough and this conservative school was not going to be in their favour.

Sana made a reputation of herself for being nauseatingly flirty with her own gender and her actions were not unobtrusive for that matter, yet people would usually brush it off as a charismatic demeanour, thankfully. However, that never guaranteed to shelter her from any possible impudent tittle-tattles that would most definitely create a fuss to serve as a purpose to bother her life. Tzuyu did not want to be the kick-starter for it.

“Sorry.”

Tzuyu paused and stood still, looking at Sana.

“If you don’t like it, then I promise I won’t tell anyone about us anymore.”

She widened her eyes, realizing what she had done.

“Sorry. So, don’t be mad anymore please,” Sana smiled.

It never reached her eyes.

———

They never talked about what happened and resumed their daily activities.

It had been a few days since then and Tzuyu still could not help but feel guilty for causing Sana to fake a smile for her sake. The image continued to ingrain itself deep inside the corner of her mind.

As minutes passed, the ceaseless buzzing of the classroom and the unlimited amount of energy the students contained increased, which would be a rare sight if the class were under the teacher’s supervision. Students certainly had their ways of pulling off a façade. Tzuyu rested her hands on her desk, her hands occasionally clenched and unclenched.

“Hey, Tzuyu. Let’s eat lunch. I made this myself.”

An average bento was placed on Tzuyu’s desk as Sana towed an empty chair to sit in front of the girl. When the Japanese had settled down comfortably, Tzuyu resisted the urge to drool once the older girl opened her packed meal. The contents were well proportioned with rice, meat and cooked vegetables and while that appeared to sound plain, Sana presented it rather aesthetically pleasingly. “That looks so good.”

Sana giggled and broke apart her chopsticks. “Thanks, I put all my love in it.” She offered a piece of seasoned meat up to Tzuyu’s lips which the latter gladly ate.

“You’re going to be a great wife in the future,” Tzuyu commented and pulled out her own lunchbox from her desk compartment.

What she missed was the pink shade that highlighted Sana’s cheeks. What she did not miss was the gossips from the other side of the classroom that left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

“So, it’s true… those two.”

“But damn, such a bummer.”

“Come on guys, let’s go to lunch.”

“What’s wrong, Tzuyu?” Sana asked, concerned as to why the girl in question had not opened her meal.

Tzuyu bit her bottom lip and shook her head. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

———

After they had digested their foods and left to clean their food containers, they took their time walking side by side before returning to their respective classes.

“It’s true, she told us herself. Sana and Tzuyu are a couple!”

The pair immediately came to a halt right outside of Sana’s classroom, fear gripping their chests in a death hold. The only things keeping them conscious were their feet on the floor and the expecting eyes from the entire class. It was expected to have questions raided directly at them.

“Is it true?”

_What is this?_

“The two of you are dating?”

_This was not supposed to happen._

“It really does look that way, doesn’t it?”

_No._

“So, what? Are you guys like lesbians or something?”

_What do I do?_

“It’s not true,” Sana said.

Silence. Tzuyu could not look at Sana. She could not bear to look at her.

“There is nothing like that between us. I’ve never thought of her that way.” Sana stated. “Sorry about that.” She bowed towards Yuta and straightened her posture. “Right, Tzuyu?”

Upon hearing her name, she looked at Sana. Wrong move.

Regret washed over her like the long slow waves on a shallow beach. Each wave was icy cold and sent shivers down her spine. A glimpse of the older girl wearing the same mask from before. She fought a rising panic and felt her body aching with sorrow. Her mind blank, devoid of emotions, yet her heart was stricken with pure agony.

_This is wrong. That is not the expression I want to see on your face and yet, it’s not them who forced you to put on that expression._

“So, I got it wrong after all?”

_It is me._

“Sorry, Sana. We thought you were serious.”

_What I want to see is your happy face, always._

“Geez, it’s your fault for telling us weird stories.”

_What have I done?_

“I’m sorry, Yuta, for telling you something like that,” Sana said.

“No, it’s my fault. The guys went over the line and I couldn’t stop them,” Yuta muttered as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

_…Shut up._

“So, it’s not true, right?” His eyes were reawakened with new profound hope.

_Shut up._

“That means I do have a chance with you?”

“Shut up!” Tzuyu exclaimed and dove in between them, causing everyone to stiffen at her sudden outburst.

“Tzuyu—”

She wished it could have been in a more romantic setting like one of those cliché tropes in a drama series or better yet, at a private location where they would be forced to surrender their attention to devote in each other’s existence.

But Tzuyu did not care. With her clammy hands, she gripped Sana’s arm and flushed their bodies together. She poured all her confined feelings into a single kiss on Sana’s lips. Her lips were committed in providing the right amount of care and love to reassure the older girl that her feelings were genuine enough to let her know, _I love you._

When she pulled away, their faces were still able to detect each other’s heavy breaths. Tzuyu’s bashful state reflected on Sana’s glistening eyes. She grabbed her by the waist and shielded Sana from prying eyes as she confronted the rest. “Sana is my girlfriend!” She slightly raised her chin at Yuta. “Sorry, but I am not handing her to you. Now, if you’ll excuse us.”

And so, they ran.

The only audible noises from the narrow hallway were the tunes of two inconsistent footsteps and uncontrolled panting. They stopped once they were no longer in plain sight.

Tzuyu took a deep breath and exhaled, “Ugh, I’ve actually gone and done it.” She raked her fingers through her dark hair and wiped away any sweat off her face. “What am I going to do now after that stunt?” she tittered, hoping to lighten up the mood and looked behind to see tears rolling down Sana’s cheeks. The muscles in Tzuyu’s face tightened. “Why are you crying?”

“All this time I thought my love was one-sided. I’m so happy.” Sana used her sleeves to dry her tears. Her eyes looked like they were going to swell anytime soon and the tip of her nose was painted red.

“I love you, too.” The taller girl tugged on her sleeve and lowered her head down at eye level, “So, smile for me, okay?” She brought her other hand up to Sana’s nape and drew her closer, prompting their foreheads to rest against one another. “Your smile is always what I love the most.” Her eyes never left Sana’s.

“Okay.” A grin replaced Sana’s features as she sniffled and Tzuyu swore she saw her glow.

_Your smile is as bright as the sun. It is always more beautiful than I could ever dream of._

———

“Hey, can you say, “I love you” to me again?”

“Don’t try me.”

“Please?”

“…I love you.”

“Hehe, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I showed this to one of my friends and she deadass said “Stop being so Student!Tzuyu” and I descended into another plane of existence with Student!Tzuyu.


	8. Intercourse*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-workers!SaTzu AU  
> Happy Really Really Belated SaTzu Day!
> 
> Sometimes, hormones are a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have mercy on me for I have yote for weeks. I started my fourth semester, thus I had to focus on writing for classes instead, but Covid-19 had other plans.
> 
> Anyway, yes, this is going to be… *M-rated BUT IT’S BRIEF so feel free to skip that part.

Minatozaki Sana had a major issue worrying her to her wits’ end.

A lengthy creak from her office chair was heard as she stretched her arms out and let out a frustrated groan. “I want to have sex with someone!”

“Sana, we need that data stat,” a co-worker from another section ordered.

“Working on it,” Sana lied.

She was the type of person who hated putting up with other people’s business. She scoffed and resumed typing her work away.

Going through the steps of finding a boyfriend and dealing with love was a pain in the ass. Trying to pick up a guy for one night just to end up with a weirdo was just as bad. With that being said, she thought some women do have nights where we need sex so bad that it’s unbearable.

“Tzuyu, can you please take care of this one too?” another co-worker asked.

“Okay.”

Sana peeked from her peripheral vision.

Chou Tzuyu. The black-haired woman was as quiet as a mouse and besides that, she was utterly obedient and passive to the orders given to her, not even complaining once. It was a wonder why no one had taken advantage of her by dumping all their work on her yet.

She sat neatly in her typical good posture that accentuated her slender waist and graceful back. Her shiny, healthy and free of tangles hair was tied up in a tidy low ponytail. Her wrists supported nicely on the keyboard rest as her feminine fingers pressed each key effortlessly in a smooth flow. Her vibe could be illustrated through her work attire which absolutely screamed professionalism like how she practically breathes with competence.

“What is it?” Tzuyu cocked her head to the side in a questioning manner.

 _Shit, I was staring._ “N-Nothing.”

She simply nodded and continued with her work.

Sana brought her hands up to her head and sighed deeply. _If she knew how much I was thinking about sex, she’d feel nothing but contempt._

Minatozaki Sana and Chou Tzuyu. Aside from both being women, they had nothing in common. Their desks were next to each other, yet they rarely spoke to one another as if they were worlds apart. Sana would often take the fast approach and get things done in a jiff, relying on shortcuts for less stress whereas Tzuyu remained a practical woman who analysed for the best outcome with effective procedures.

Little did they know, they shared one similar problem.

———

Sana slammed another pile of completed papers on top of her mountain of reports. “Finally done! Time to go home at last.”

The sun had slept long before and as she cleaned up her workplace, she noticed that her acquaintance has yet to leave. _Well, it wouldn’t hurt to try and have a conversation._ “Oh, Tzuyu. You’re still working?”

The said woman stopped typing and faced her. “Yes, but I’ll be done after this.”

“Hmm?” Curious, Sana took a step aside and looked over at Tzuyu’s computer screen. “What the- that’s still a ton!” she spluttered. “Hey, give it here. I’ve got a technique that could loosen your load.”

“Oh, thank you but I’d feel terrible for wasting your time.”

“It’s fine. I’d just be sleeping at home anyways.” Just then, an idea popped in her mind. “Ah, how about you buy me a drink later?”

“You want to get a drink?” Tzuyu looked quite taken aback. “With me?”

“Eh?” Now, they were both looking at each other inquisitively. “Yeah, why not? You don’t want to?”

Tzuyu shook her head and refocused on her work again. “No, it’s fine. I’ll buy you a drink.”

———

You would think someone like Sana would have many friends. Contrary to popular belief, she does not in fact have that much, only a limited handful of people were called to be her true friends. However, all of them lived hours away and they all had their own lives to look after, leaving Sana bored senseless. Sometimes, she just wanted a drinking partner to let out all her confined thoughts like normal people do.

“Woah, you’re really going at it.”

Tzuyu passed a smile. “I don’t go out often for drinks so I might as well.”

Sana realised a few things after having to actually communicate with her fellow colleague. Firstly, she was surprisingly easy to talk to even though Sana did most of the talking. Secondly, she isn’t that much of an uptight person after all. Lastly, it was pleasant to have a nice chat with someone.

She felt her knuckles lightly brush against Tzuyu’s and sensed her hormones unleash into a frenzy. _Shit. The warmth of bare skin. A nice chat. Just the right amount of alcohol. At moments like this, I want sex so bad._

“Are you sure you’re fine with splitting the bills?”

Sana waved a hand. “Yeah, it’s fine. I ended up drinking a lot too.”

The pitch-black curtain draped over the sky above the quiet well-lit city. Several drained adults still lingered on the streets, trying to muster up enough energy to go home while a few young couples dawdled together like Velcro. Everything seemed dead with all these lost souls, excluding those who found their other halves. The only physical contact Sana got was from the chilly air across her face.

A breathy sigh from Tzuyu caught Sana’s attention.

“Tzuyu, has something been bothering you lately?”

“Huh?”

“I can hear you sighing every so often from the next seat over. You could talk about it, if you want?” Sana wondered. However, quickly considering their polar personalities, she decided to withdraw her question. “But knowing you, it’s probably something serious. Maybe you don’t want to ask someone like me.”

“No, of course not! I just,” Tzuyu stuttered and lightly rubbed her hands together in a rather nervous gesture instead of providing warmth. “I”—she inhaled and in one breath, she exclaimed—“I want to have sex so bad!”

“Hah?! Huh—what—”

“I’m drunk! I’m drunk, but no.” Tzuyu furiously shook her head. “It’s been bothering me for so long!”

“Wha—” Immediately, Sana held a tight grip on her arms as she tried to lead them away from the people. “Calm down! You probably drank too much.”

“I need to have sex!”

“Hey, you’re yelling! Let’s get away from all these people first, okay?”

Thus, the two women ended up finding solitude from a nearby park. It was obvious that the Taiwanese was still flustered, either from embarrassment or the booze but one thing’s for sure, she sure was red as a tomato.

“It’s been so long since I had a boyfriend and I can’t stand group dates or online dating.” Her breathing pattern was shaky. “But there are times, rare times, where I just want to feel another person’s warmth so badly that my body aches for it.”

Even with all the rustlings from the trees, Sana could still make out Tzuyu’s respiration well. She never thought in a million years that Chou Tzuyu craved for sex.

“I never talk like this. I’ve been keeping this bottled up. I could never talk about something this embarrassing to someone,” Tzuyu continued to ramble. “But some nights, I just get the urge.”

Sana just stood there, processing everything. “ _I’m not the only one_ ” constantly being repeated in her mind.

“I’m sorry, that was very embarrassing. Please forg—”

“No.”

“Huh? Sa—” Sana walked right into Tzuyu’s personal space and grabbed her hands firmly in hers. “—na?” The next thing Tzuyu knew, she found her no longer cold lips comply under Sana’s heated kiss.

The world fell away for them. It was hurried and fervent but comforting in ways that words would never be. Sana’s hand rested below Tzuyu’s ear, her thumb caressed her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down her spine, pulling her closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of her heart against her chest. When oxygen became an issue, they mutually pulled back slowly.

“I understand.”

“What?” Tzuyu managed to croak out, all while remarkably still being able to maintain eye contact with the honey-coloured eyed woman.

“Me too, I really want to have sex right now… with you,” Sana breathed out. “If you don’t mind me as your partner.”

Tzuyu gulped, “I don’t mind.”

_After work, once I go home, turn off the lights and get under the covers, sometimes I can’t help but think, “Ah, it’s just another day, the same as yesterday.”_

_In the cold silence in my bed, a heavy unfamiliar dread slithers around in my belly._

_I’ve been having more and more nights like that._

“Then shall we find a nearby hotel and continue?”

———

**_*M_ **

“Ah!”

“Tzuyu, you’re very sensitive, aren’t you?” Sana purred. “Tell me what you’d like me to do.”

“What?” Another round of furious red dusted Tzuyu’s cheeks and this time it was not from all the body explorations. “No, I can’t.”

Sana held a steady gaze. “Come on now.” Her finger gently ran along her slit, prompting the latter’s body to twitch and cover her mouth to avoid any weird noises from escaping.

“I-It’s embarrassing.”

Sana’s facial features softened at Tzuyu’s bashful state. “I want to know what you like so we can feel good together while we do this.”

“Ah, um… deeper,” Tzuyu panted. “Harder.”

Smiling, Sana did as she was told and quickened the pace of her fingers. “So? Feel good?”

The tightened arms around her neck and heavy breathing answered the question for her instead.

Sana understood. It was like all the turbid desire she usually keeps in check suddenly comes out all at once. That was what Tzuyu was like during sex. Her expression of raw and naked pleasure was so precious and honest. The bed creaked as Sana hovered closer to place a delicate kiss on the lips that she was beginning to crave every second they’re not attached.

**_*M end_ **

****

———

“Good work, Tzuyu! You sure came a lot,” Sana beamed.

Tzuyu had her crimson face buried in her hands. “Please stop, I’ll actually die.”

“So what? Women have desires. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It felt good for me too, it was fun!”

“It’s because it’s you, Sana,” Tzuyu muttered.

_Ba-dump._

“Eh?”

“You ask me what I want to do. Even when I act shameful, you accept me.”

_Ba-dump._

“That’s why I feel safe laying myself bare. You’re so kind and considerate.”

Sana studied Tzuyu’s face. “No, you’re thinking too highly of me.”

“But—”

She cut her off with a nervous laugh, “We’re sex friends, so you’re only seeing the good parts. If we were actually lovers, we’d have to put up with jealousy, possessiveness, and all that stuff.”

She continued with a sigh. “I don’t want to deal with any of that.”

Rallying all her unexpended energy, she faced Tzuyu with a lop-sided smile. “The way things are is the easiest for both of us.”

Tzuyu clutched a fistful of the blanket that covered their naked bodies. “I guess so.”

This was starting to fall into a familiar pattern, a troublesome pattern.

———

“What—the data vanished!” Sana shrieked.

“That’s what happens when you can’t be bothered to back it up,” a passing co-worker remarked.

“Here, take this.” A hand holding a flash drive entered Sana’s vision. Her eyes followed the length of the arm and met with Tzuyu’s stoic expression.

Glimpses of last night’s events flashed through Sana’s memory and she fought the rising blush. “Thanks,” Sana uttered.

“No problem.”

As Tzuyu’s fingertips brushed Sana’s, they held their heat, calm and blanked. At that moment, they complemented each other well. It was convenient.

_But if we started dating seriously, she’d come to despise me. That’d be trouble. It’s best to keep this space between us._

Regardless, Sana’s relentless imagination refused to die down. Though they may be of opposites, Sana could not deny that Tzuyu was noteworthy in being girlfriend material. She was admirable, collected and soft-spoken, apart from being easy on the eyes. Based on how the night went, Sana concluded that maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t mind having other nights with the woman in a more proprietary kind of way.

_“It’s because you’re so overbearing, I can’t stand it.”_

_“Wait, I do really love you!”_

_“Sana, stop. You’re too much.”_

Sana shook the thoughts away. _Still, I wonder how long we can stay like this._

———

Fast-forward to a week, Sana’s battle in hoarding her feelings at bay became a bigger issue as each day passed. How could she? When they were both able to comprehend each other’s body language seamlessly, constantly breaking all the barriers of unfamiliarity. When Tzuyu never failed to rediscover her sweet spot every time. When they both laid bare next to one another, grinning cheekily like those naughty kids who commit truancy. _Push it down, just keep it down,_ but alas, it only grew with each contact. Sana knew all too well where this would lead.

After folding her scarf into place, Sana buttoned up her coat and walked towards Tzuyu. “Hey, sorry to keep you—”

“I’d like you to go out with me.” She recognised the man. He was in the accounting department. He could be described as one of those prince-like characters in dramas, formal and proper. Suitable for someone like Tzuyu.

Almost instinctively, the Japanese swiftly hid out of view and monitored the exchange between the two, mainly centring on Tzuyu.

“Since way back, I’ve admired how reserved you are.” Tzuyu seemed too dazed to realise what was going on.

“I’ll wait for your response.” He bowed and took his leave.

Sana noted on a couple of things but only one mattered most, Tzuyu deserved better than someone like Sana.

Walking towards Tzuyu, Sana offered a small smile. “Good for you.”

“Oh, you saw?”

“He asked you out.”

“We went to the same university and he found out that we worked at the same company recently and we ended up talking.”

“Oh?” Sana dragged the vowel. “Good timing, I suppose. We should end this.”

“Huh?” Tzuyu’s eyes widened at the sudden statement.

“See you.” Quickly turning on her heels, Sana made her way out of the office building and embraced the cold air head-on.

“Wait!” The Taiwanese scrambled to get her outerwear on and jogged to catch up with the woman. “Please wait, I’m not going to accept him.”

Sana merely continued walking.

“I mean, Sana. I lo—”

“Stop it.” The two women now faced one another, both holding a longing eye contact yet under different circumstances. “I said I don’t want to have that kind of relationship with you.”

Tzuyu sucked in a breath as Sana scowled, “I told you, I don’t want to deal with that.”

“Sana…”

“I, I just—” All of a sudden, Sana’s vision became blurry with tears. She shut her eyes tight. Flashes of her previous failed relationships came crashing down in her head. All ended as her as the cause. “When I’m in a relationship, I get really jealous and possessive. You’d definitely get sick of dealing with me.”

Temporarily, it felt as if only they were the only two to exist at that time. One was too caught up in her painful past to allow her future to take its place. The other was subjected to the highness of being in love with someone but unable to feed those desires.

“Sana.” Tzuyu took a step forward. “You’re so cute when you’re honest,” she gushed.

Flabbergasted, Sana turned around and covered her face. “It’s not cute at all, don’t look at me!”

“Personally, I think it’s way more embarrassing to yell “ _I want to have sex with someone!_ ” at work.”

“You heard that?” Sana whined.

“I mean, I sit right next to you.” Tzuyu shrugged.

Determined to save her face, Sana refuted against her, “But that’s just a natural part of being human!”

“Sana, I really don’t get your standards, but,” The warm feminine fingers Sana came to appreciate, enveloped her own. Her lovely black bangs Sana loved to twirl her finger with, pressed against her own forehead. “There’s nothing embarrassing about opening up about your feelings,” Those thoughtful eyes stared into Sana’s hazy ones. “The real you is totally adorable.”

Sana sniffled. “Really?”

“Yes,” Tzuyu responded confidently with a squeeze of her hand in reassurance.

“I’m really hard to put up with, you know.”

“I’m very patient, it’ll be fine.”

“Then… then, you’ll definitely reject that guy, right?”

“Yes, Sana.”

The heat overflowed from their fingertips into their bodies. It cannot be just anyone, it was not just a whim.

_It has to be her. I want to have sex with her._

Sometimes it takes a dramatic turn of events for our lives to head in the direction they were meant for.

———

“Sana, do you feel good too?”

“Yeah, there’s no better sex than with the person you love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, by no means, have NO experience WHATSOEVER in writing or learning SMUT (if what I wrote can even be considered as proper smut). So, please forgive me if it’s unrealistic or bad dfkjhskfd- and please excuse my rusty (?) writing. My grammar principles have been all over the place lately.
> 
> Stay at home safely. Remember to stay hydrated and wash your hands!


	9. Within Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photographer(?)!SaTzu AU  
> *Squint for DubChaeng  
> *Squint for MiMo  
> *Their ages are normal (or as I’m writing this, 24 [SN] and 21 [TZ])
> 
> Tzuyu liked to capture the beauty of life, unaware that she herself had been captured by someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can feel my English slipping away as each day passes by.
> 
> I had this draft ever since The Devil’s Hour but never got into it. Then, I remembered that Tzuyu’s favourite season was spring so the inspiration and motivation finally kicked in. Also, I think creating dialogues is my weakness.

**Day 3**

The spring resurfaced with a gentle spirit, as one who realised that warming up softly often brought the best results to the heart and soul. Along the gravel pavement, 67 steps, rising wildflowers decorated on each side, offering a splash of colours that posed beautifully through the eyes of Chou Tzuyu. With her trusty camera nestled in her hands, she witnessed the playfulness in nature, in the skies, woodland and soil, inviting her lips to smile.

Cherry blossom trees were without a doubt the stars of springtime and Tzuyu thanked her father for granting her the passage to take a two weeks’ vacation in Japan, temporarily occupying one of his many holiday flats.

The park was nothing like those of the smaller towns. Theirs had miniature formal gardens for the elderly that had retired there for a quiet life. They had benches, ornamental trees, flowers year-round and water fountains in clear lakes. The scenery never failed to bring serenity in Tzuyu’s mind.

When she finally entered it, a slight breeze rustled the leaves, making them fall to the solid ground one by one. The air was pleasantly chill, the beams of sunlight glowed on her skin. She was absolutely enthralled with spring. To her, she visualised it as rebirth. New flowers, new trees, fresh grass or a new you.

In every angle, something would always catch Tzuyu’s attention, whatever it may be. A family picnicking, an old couple feeding birds, or children playing tag but if you asked her, she would admit that it was mostly the dogs she encountered in the park.

She lied, well, partially.

One day, she was capturing new pictures of her surroundings for her new collection, ironically enough, she was captured by a certain mysterious brunette standing, back facing her, underneath a cherry blossom tree. The sunbeams poured through narrow openings of the branches and petals of the tree, almost as if the brunette was in a form of the artwork itself. At this point, an enchantment allured her state of mind, leaving her completely captivated.

This was one of the many moments in her life where she would set her camera aside and bask in the beauty of life herself. No devices, just her curious eyes… except for that one time where she sneaked a picture of her. The downside? She never once got a clear good look on the person’s face. The closest she had ever gotten was the picture she had taken, the rear behind of her side profile.

Nonetheless, she would always come to see her after every stroll in the afternoons.

“So, you have a crush on a mystery subject?” Chaeyoung spoke through the loudspeaker of her phone.

“What the—don’t call her that.” Tzuyu rubbed her pinkish cheeks out of embarrassment.

“Okay, the object of your affection?”

“I hardly know her, much less seen her actual self,” she muttered as she grabbed a glass of chocolate milk out of the fridge.

“Are you sure that you were taking pictures of the flowers in the park or is she the flower?” Chaeyoung teased.

“Oh my god, stop.”

Chaeyoung hummed, “And why is it again that you’ve never gone up to her?” After a moment of silence, she chuckled, “Right, forgot that you’re not the one to do something like that.”

Tzuyu brought her delectable drink and phone, sitting down comfortably on a sofa. “I don’t even know why I find her so attractive, it’s just her back.”

“Was her ass nice?”

She was grateful that she had already gulped her drink, but it did not stop her from turning even redder. “Chaeyoung!”

“I mean, it’s been like what? Three times now that you’ve seen her?” Tzuyu could imagine Chaeyoung rolling her eyes by the tone in her voice. “You can’t tell me that you’ve never once looked at her ass.”

“I—” A couple of shuffles were heard before Tzuyu could have the chance to protect her dignity.

“Oh, sorry, got to go now. Dahyun’s having her random cravings again but don’t think that you’re off the hook,” Chaeyoung said quickly. “I expect a full description of her ass on the next phone call.” With that, she hung up, followed by the disconnect tone.

Tzuyu breathed in a deep sigh as she laid back, sinking herself in the sofa, trying to find any ounce of comfort. “Being a piece of furniture must be so easy, even if you’re broken, you could easily be fixed.”

She stared at the blades of her rotating ceiling fan and scoffed in amusement as she recalled the brunette.

_Her ass was nice._

But it’s not like she would admit that out loud.

———

**Day 8**

Tzuyu confessed she once coexisted with an angel briefly. Unfortunately, it was when she was sitting on the freshly cut grass, being pensive regarding the park and its liveliness no matter the time.

She brushed a flower’s petal with her thumb. “Being a flower must be so nice. Alive but with no feelings.”

“Well, that’s quite depressing to hear.”

Tzuyu’s head snapped up and her eyes travelled to the source of the stranger’s voice.

From the cherry blossom tree, 31 steps, not staying for more than 4 minutes. That was Tzuyu’s rule in order to avoid the brunette but still being able to look at her without looking like a stalker. In the meantime, she would continue to do her usual routine of succumbing to mother nature’s blessings around her.

And yet, as the mystery brunette shields the sun from straining her eyes, all of her imaginations were thrown out of the window as they absurdly did not do well in envisioning an idea on what she would look like because this woman in front of her had gotten her awestruck.

“Uh,” Tzuyu cleared her throat. “What?”

“What you said?” The woman squatted down next to her; her eyes focused on the flower Tzuyu touched. “About being a flower?”

The Taiwanese was pretty sure that her eyes were wide as saucers because she could not believe that she was having an actual conversation with her, but she promptly blinked back into reality. “Yeah, is there something wrong?”

“Don’t get me wrong, what you said was true, but,” Her honey-coloured eyes greeted Tzuyu’s dark brown once more, evoking an unfamiliar rhythm in her own heart. “Don’t you think that they’re quite similar to us humans too?” She grinned.

 _Oh, god. Her smile could replace the sun itself._ “Elaborate?”

“For starters, they need to be taken care of and from time to time, we need to be taken care of too.” Her pointer finger delicately grazed along the stem of the flower. “They need water, like us and some are even carnivorous, again like us too.” Carefully, she split the stem from the ground and brought it closer to Tzuyu as she gently twirled it around between her two fingers. “They come in all shapes, sizes and colours, and”—she fixed Tzuyu’s loosened strands back behind her ear, she also included the flower—“they’re also reproductive.” She ended with a wink.

The cherry blossom could have matched with Tzuyu judging by the pink hue cast across her face that deepened with every word the brunette spoke. Words abandoned her mind and throat as she purely admired the sight of the woman.

“Cat got your tongue?” An endearing giggle erupted from her and Tzuyu thought it was the loveliest thing ever since she arrived in Japan.

“I’m more of a dog person but I do own three cats,” Tzuyu said rather absentmindedly.

“That’s so adorable!” The brunette cooed and made a spot for herself right next to the taller woman. “So, how’s it going?”

“It’s going.”

“What’s going?” She tilted her head, confused.

Realizing what she said was basically idiotic, Tzuyu frantically looked around to save herself from yet another series of embarrassments and nodded towards a dog catching a frisbee close by. “T-That dog! It’s going, I meant.” She mentally cringed for stuttering. “Sorry, me, I’m good, I’m doing good.” _Nice work, now she’s going to think you’re stupid._

“You’re cute.”

 _Great, now she’s going to think I’m about to faint soon_. “Excuse me?”

She watched her twiddle with her fingers and let out an awkward laugh. “Sorry, was that too upfront?”

“No, no!” Tzuyu held up her hands. “In fact, you’re beaut—”

“Satang!”

Both women turned towards the silhouette running straight towards them on the pavement. As the figure came into view, Tzuyu caught the shocked expression on her face, looking back and forth between her and this ‘Satang’.

“Ah, Momo!” The brunette got up on her feet and patted away any excess dirt from her outfit. “I should probably leave now, it was nice seeing you.” She bid her goodbye with a wave and jogged towards who she assumed was her friend.

Tzuyu did not move from her spot, even her eyes never left the brunette. She watched as the two exchanged a very intimate embrace with Sana’s arms positioned firmly around the other person’s shoulders as they walk away, eliciting an unsettling feeling to make its way in Tzuyu and she was hit with a brick made out of this valuable material called ‘realisation’.

She did not know anything about the brunette, who remained to be known as the mysterious woman from the park who often wanders underneath the same cherry blossom tree. She was not aware of her relationship status, age, interests, and a lot more. How dumb of her to be so fixated on a complete stranger? _That ‘Momo’ could have possibly been her partner_.

Her back anchored itself on the soft land as the gears in her head heavily processed what happened. _What did I think I could get out of just staring at her and hoping she’d one day notice me?_

Tzuyu never stepped foot in the park for the next few days.

———

**Day 12**

“You’re coming back soon, right?”

Tzuyu switched her smartphone to be placed securely between her shoulder and her cheek, holding it in place. “Yes. I can’t wait to see Gucci,” she sighed, bringing a snack in one hand and a drink in the other as she placed them both on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

Chaeyoung laughed, “I swear, you and that dog.”

“I love him, okay?” Tzuyu countered and left her on loudspeaker.

“Cause he’s single and won’t ever leave you until he dies of age?”

“Oh god.” She facepalmed herself. “Let me breathe and drop it.”

“Come on, Tzuyu. We don’t actually know for sure if she was her girlfriend or not! You just saw them hugging, big deal? Anyone could do that.”

“But—”

“Listen,” Chaeyoung cut her off. “To this day, you still haven’t described her ass to me.”

“What does that have to do with any of this?” Tzuyu groaned. “Wouldn’t Dahyun be jealous over your blatant obsession with her ass?”

“Actually, I’m interested in knowing too. Besides, she loves my ass the most.” Dahyun’s voice chimed through and Tzuyu could practically imagine them high-fiving each other.

“I can’t believe you two.” She honestly thought she would pop a blood vessel anytime now.

“Just don’t let one person stop you from enjoying your time there. We know how much you love that damn park,” Chaeyoung pleaded. “You’re going to come back here anyway, so what do you have to lose? If you meet her again, so be it, you’re not staying anyway.”

“Plus, it’s not every day that you get to watch the cherry blossoms in Japan. Get the heck out there and live like it’s the last day!” Dahyun scolded.

“What she said!” Chaeyoung whooped.

“Fine, fine, I’ll go this afternoon!” Tzuyu pondered if she could sell her friendship with Chaeyoung or Dahyun on eBay. “I’m hanging up now, take care.”

“You too, but if you do meet her, remember to memorise her a—” Tzuyu ended the call with her eyes stuck on the wilted flower on the side table, unable to dismiss the tingling warm sensation when the brunette’s fingers came into contact with her ear.

Along the gravel pavement, 67 steps, the air was perfumed by the heavy scent of the flowers that danced gaily in the breeze. There were benches for people to sit in every corner and jogging tracks were all around the edges of the park. The west corner had some swings too on which many children used to come and play.

Instead of walking the same pathway she would usually take that eventually led her to a certain cherry blossom tree, she resorted to venturing off to the garden. Flower hedges and bushes grew all around it as the gardener would tend every so often.

The garden benches were simple planks fixed together and painted forest green. They sat there, rain or shine, and did exactly what they were supposed to do, raise people up from the ground to see the beauty of the view.

Moments had passed as Tzuyu absorbed in the environment, mentally seizing the imagery around her. To her left, she noticed an elderly woman slowly ambling towards the bench. Tzuyu rose from her seat to assist her and once she was done, they were both sitting peacefully next to each other.

“Thank you very much.” The elder broke the silence and offered a sincere smile.

“No, it was nothing. I was happy to help.” Tzuyu returned the smile with her own.

“What’s your name?”

“Chou Tzuyu,” she answered with a meek bow.

“What a beautiful name.” The crinkles formed around her eyes from how wide she was smiling and Tzuyu could not help but feel uplifted by the sheer joy this elder had.

One question became two and later evolved into one wholesome conversation. They were both elevated by each other's presence and even the silences were comfortable.

“I must say, you have one pure soul,” the elderly woman commented as she enveloped Tzuyu’s hand in hers and patted it.

Tzuyu merely looked down shyly and muttered, “No, I’m just a simple person.”

“You enjoy nature for what it is. You stay and observe, I rarely see people like you nowadays.” Then, the old woman pointed her chin towards the camera that was hanging around Tzuyu’s neck. “You take pictures too?”

“Yes, I do but not professionally. I’m actually a veterinarian.”

“What a noble job you have.” She lightly pinched one of Tzuyu’s cheek, making her lips break into a full-blown grin. “You remind me of my beautiful granddaughter.”

“How so?”

“She may not be as composed as you are, but she has a pure of heart. She wears it on her sleeve, that girl. I worry that one day it would break.” Her eyes held fleeting sadness, but it left as fast as it came. “Actually, she has been coming to this park lately. Something about a crush of hers. I hope it’s someone like you. She also loves to take pictures.”

“She sounds wonderful.” Tzuyu gently squeezed her hand.

“Do you have someone you like?”

The question caught Tzuyu off guard, but she managed to recollect her thoughts. “Kind of.”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“I… I like this woman.” The old woman signalled her to continue with a nod. “You don’t mind?”

“Nonsense. I don’t see the problem. Continue.”

“I saw her with another woman and, to me, they looked more physical than what friends would do.” Tzuyu felt her shoulders sag in defeat.

“Did you ask her? If they were more than friends?”

“Well, no, but I’m scared.”

“And?” Tzuyu looked up to see the elderly woman’s earnest eyes staring right back at her. “Everybody’s scared. It doesn’t matter who you like, dear.” The elder smiled again. “Did you know that the cherry blossoms are a symbolic flower of the spring?”

Tzuyu nodded but she could sense her confusion by the random question, so she continued. “A time of renewal, and the momentary nature of life, despite being short-lived. After their beauty peaks around two weeks, the blossoms start to fall.”

“It is time, cherry blossoms remind us to pay attention.” It was what she said next that planted a seed of courage in Tzuyu. “When cherry blossoms are in full bloom, the future is bursting with possibilities. Don’t spend your time regretting with ‘what ifs’, cherish this time and use it to do something.”

Tzuyu could feel the heat from her eyes building up. “Then, what if it actually doesn’t go well? What if it turns out that she isn’t interested in me?”

“Then you can always come to this ol’ granny for some cheering up. I’ll be here by the garden.”

“Thank you.” The taller woman wiped any stray tears and chuckled. “Did something like this happen to you too?”

Only a hum was given as a response. “I wonder.”

“Obaa-chan?”

There it was. That sweet voice. Every pound of her dense heartbeats could be felt through her ears as she looked behind the elder.

“Ah, Sana-chan.” Visible delight spread all over the elderly woman’s face as she released Tzuyu’s hand and stood up with the support of the other woman. “Oh, this is my lovely granddaughter I was talking about. Sana-chan, this is Chou Tzuyu. She takes pictures too, isn’t that nice?”

“Oh, we’ve met.” Sana slightly tipped her head to the side with a smirk plastered on her lips. “Nice to meet you, Chou Tzuyu.”

For someone who aced an English test, Tzuyu could hardly operate her mind to reply a simple sentence to Sana. So, she was left standing there, staring directly at her.

“Come on, Obaa-chan, papa is waiting in the car.” She wrapped an arm around her grandmother’s waist and proceeded to lead her out of the park before sending another glance at Tzuyu and mouthed, “ _Thanks for taking care of her_.”

Simpleton Tzuyu only bowed and saw them off. Too dumbfounded to move, but then she was reminded by what her grandmother had said.

_“Something about a crush of hers.”_

She plopped down on the bench and covered her face, speaking to no one in particular. “So she does have someone she likes. It’s probably that other woman. How pathetic am I?” She tried to gulp the lump in her throat away, although it was futile.

Fishing out her smartphone from her pocket, she dialled a phone number.

“DubChaeng in the house, how may we be of ser—”

“She already has someone she likes.”

———

**Day 14**

Underneath the cherry blossom tree, 10 steps away from its trunk, the subtle light passing through the branches painted onto Tzuyu’s skin with a mild warmth. Her feet pressed firmly on the ground that was once stood on by Sana. She wondered how something so beautiful would die so soon.

“Fancy meeting you here again, Tzuyu.” That same sweet voice blissfully blessed Tzuyu’s ears once again, but not without slightly causing an amount of sharp feeling inside her heart.

At this point, Tzuyu marked Sana as a personal guardian angel since she kept appearing whenever she was in the park. “Nice to meet you too, Sana.”

Sana laughed as she walked closer and stopped at an arm’s-length. “That reply is like two days late but I’ll take it. Did you enjoy chatting with my grandma?”

Tzuyu smiled in remembrance. “She was a very nice company.”

“And a snitch,” Sana huffed.

Tzuyu stiffened. “She told you about our conversations?”

“Just her spilling tea about me to you,” the brunette sighed. “Unbelievable.”

An unknown weight lifted off Tzuyu’s chest knowing that Sana was not aware of Tzuyu’s love crisis. “It’s okay, I won’t tell a soul. You two look good together.”

“What?” Sana furrowed her eyebrows.

“You and your crush? The one from that day?” Tzuyu closed her eyes as she tried to recall the name and flicked them back open as she snapped her finger. “Momo? Right?”

“Oh my god.” Sana had her mouth agape with incredulity.

Tzuyu passed a smile as she watched the sakura petals fall off their respective branches one after another by the wind. “But like I said, my lips are sealed.”

“It’s not her that I like.”

The taller woman could have sworn that her neck made a crack considering how fast she whipped her head to seek the truth from Sana’s face. “You—what—but—”

Sana had her hands on her hips as she puffed her cheeks. “You’re not the only stalker.”

 _Processing… Processing… Processing…_ **Done!**

“You knew?”

“Oh, I knew. You thought you were being sleek, huh? A little birdie caught you checking me out before and I’m sure that”—she pointed at Tzuyu’s camera bag—“you got pictures of me too.” She smirked.

Tzuyu shook her head wildly, possessed with disbelief. “N-No, I don’t.”

“Okay, then show me what’s in that pretty camera gallery of yours.”

The Taiwanese kept silent.

“Aha, that’s what I thought.” Sana brought her chin up in triumph.

“It was just one picture!” Embarrassed, Tzuyu did a complete 90-degree bow in front of her instantly. “I’m sorry.”

All she heard was Sana bursting into a fit of laughter. Curious, she straightened her posture and scratched the side of her neck. “What’s so funny?”

Once Sana was able to calm down, she fetched her smartphone from her coat pocket and, lo and behold, revealed a picture of the Taiwanese busying herself in taking pictures of random dogs in an open field. Tzuyu recognised her outfit, it was the one she wore the first time she came to the park. “Ta-da, plot twist.” Sana quipped.

“So, we’ve been sneaking glances at each other for almost two weeks?” Tzuyu asked sheepishly.

“It seems so.”

“But how did you know that I did?”

“Momo saw you when she was getting ice cream somewhere. I didn’t believe it at first cause why would someone as gorgeous as you look at someone like me.”

“But you are breathtaking,” Tzuyu rebutted rather too quickly.

A faint blush dusted Sana’s cheeks as she fiddled with the tip of her hair. “Thanks.”

Tzuyu wiped the sweat off her hands on her own coat, her face flushed. “But, who’s Momo then?”

Sana pursed her lips and looked around until she spotted the said woman who had her arm linked with another’s. “Ah, there she is!” She jumped enthusiastically, hoping to catch their attention, and Tzuyu thought, _who could not with that amount of energy?_

When they did, Momo did her own sequence of jumps while the woman beside her waved timidly.

“She’s my childhood buddy and that’s her girlfriend, Mina.” Sana gave a toothy smile with her nose scrunched up cutely.

“So, the person you have a crush on is?” Tzuyu drawled out. She had to hear it for herself.

“How about you tell me about the woman you like?” Sana challenged playfully.

“You said that your grandmother didn’t mention me!”

“Yes, she just mentioned me to you. I, on the other hand, extracted information about you from her which she thought would be a good lesson for me.”

“That’s still the same! Poor grandmother.”

“So,” Sana poked Tzuyu’s arm. “Who’s this woman that you like?”

_“It is time, cherry blossoms remind us to pay attention.”_

_“Um, Satang.”_

_The brunette whirled around and pranced towards her best friend. “Yes? Did you get my chocolate and vanilla ice cream?”_

_“Well yeah but,” It was then Sana only noticed that Momo’s eyes were never on Sana, but on a certain tall figure not far away. “I think she’s into you.”_

_Sana snatched her ice cream from Momo’s hand and took a scoop. “The one with the camera?”_

_“Yeah, with the long legs, playing with the dogs and,” Momo squinted her eyes at the person. “Incredibly small waist, damn.”_

_“Okay, wait,” Sana held her hand up. “Did you say she was into me?”_

_“I’m like, 98% sure. I was getting the ice cream, right? And when I checked to see if you were still where I left you, cause we both know how adventurous you can be, she was literally just standing a few metres away, obviously staring at you, for like, a long time.”_

_“…I’m going to stare back.”_

_“Sana, no.”_

_“Sana, yes.”_

_“Satang!”_

_“Relax. I’m just going to admire her. Don’t worry about it.”_

_Sana ran as fast as her legs could go and collided with Momo’s side as she engulfed her in a tight hug. “You won’t believe it, Momo. She’s even prettier up close. It’s so unfair!” She whined. “And her voice is to die for.” She nuzzled their cheeks together._

_“I was surprised to see you talking to her, what happened to just admiring from afar?” Momo asked with a quirk of an eyebrow._

_“She looked so cosy, I couldn’t help myself.”_

_“That’s what you always say. She looks pretty, she looks like a fair maiden blessed by the Gods, she looks like wife material, she look—”_

_Sana tightened her hold. “Don’t make me choke you here.”_

_Momo slurped up the last few drops of her juice through her straw, noisily sucking air at the end. “Maybe you scared her off.”_

_“Shut up.” Sana was worried. It had been a few days since she had last seen the tall goddess. She seemed fine talking to her back then, so she could not have been the reason. “She’s probably busy.”_

_“Whatever you say.”_

_“She’s such a delightful person to be with. Why won’t you date someone like her?” Sana’s grandmother asked once they had reached back home. She was reclining in a rocking chair in the living room._

_Sana came out of the kitchen a second later with refreshments and handed over a drink for her grandmother. “Funny thing about that is, she’s the one I have a crush on.”_

_“Ah, I can die in peace then.”_

_“Obaa-chan! Don’t say that,” Sana whimpered. “Momo said that she might be interested in me but who knows? She was just taking pictures, it could mean anything.”_

_“Or it could mean something.” Her grandmother shrugged as she took a sip of the beverage._

_“…You know something! What did she say?” Sana moved over, looking expectantly at her._

_“No, I don’t.” Her grandmother gave her signature innocent old lady smile._

_“I know you know something,” Sana grumbled. “Please? What do you know?” Hoping an aegyo would do the trick, she pouted and pushed her cheeks upward with her palms. “Pwease?” She finished by batting her eyelashes softly at her._

_Her grandmother’s features softened as she complied with her granddaughter’s request. “Fine, I’ll give you a hint. The park wasn’t the only thing that captured her.” She leaned back against the rocking chair, smiling at the image of Tzuyu’s astonished condition when she spotted her granddaughter._

Tzuyu momentarily looked down on her pair of feet and bit back a smile, reminiscing the day she saw Sana on this very spot compared to their current situation.

Plucking up enough courage, she faced Sana once again and took a step forward. “I like you and if I haven’t creeped you out yet, I’d like to get to know you better.”

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around? Getting to know me first before liking me?” Sana rocked on the balls of her feet.

“Well, I know that you have a sweet tooth considering all the sweets you’ve brought. I know that you have a soft spot for watching old people. I know you adore children and would often join in the fun. I know y—”

“Alright, I get it smarty pants.” Tzuyu found her pinky finger being wrapped by Sana’s which made the former smile, consequently making Sana content as well. “I like you too.”

“Being with you brings me happiness, just one look at you and you have me.”

“Hey, where did that gloomy woman go from that time?”

No matter the distance, their attraction towards each other remained constant.

One step closer and that was all it took.

Sometimes, you need to take that extra step in order to reach something greater.

———

“Ah, hey dad, yeah I’m fine, I was wondering if I could stay for a couple more weeks? Really? Thank you! Say hi to mum for me, I love you both. Bye!”

Momo kept an eye on Tzuyu and her behaviour ever since the two had finally established a connection with one another. Her eyes followed Tzuyu’s hand that returned to Sana’s side and eventually intertwined their fingers. Her eyes darted back up and met Tzuyu’s clueless demeanour. “You’re still as obvious since day one.”

Shades of red washed over Tzuyu’s complexion while Sana spoke up as she leaned closer to huddle against Tzuyu’s side, unfazed by her comment seeing that Momo essentially doted over Mina since the beginning of time. “Hypocrite.”

———

**Day 15**

Somewhere in South Korea…

Chaeyoung and Dahyun waited patiently for Tzuyu’s arrival in their apartment.

“She’s not coming back because she’s busy with that mystery girl, isn’t she?”

“She’s loaded, she’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me this wasn't boring lmao.


	10. A Pleasant Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat!Sana / Owner!Tzuyu AU  
> Happy Belated SaTzu day!
> 
> A surprise awaited for Tzuyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever post on time for SaTzu day? Who knows?
> 
> I would like to apologise in advance for any errors or lack of clarity / weird word choices. I spent like 3-4 days straight doing a proofreading assignment and as a result, my brain has turned into mush. It basically made me question everything I know about English, so yeah. :’)

“What’s wrong, Tzuyu?” Jeongyeon asked. “Is something bothering you?”

Tzuyu merely covered her face with her hand and gave a half shrug. “I don’t even know.”

“Oh, what is this?” Hypothetically, a lightbulb could have emerged from the top of Jeongyeon’s head, judging by her facial expression. Her eyes were practically glinting with anticipation. “Does Chou Tzuyu finally have someone she likes? Do you have intimate feelings for them?”

“Not even close.”

“Eh? Do you really plan on living alone forever?”

“I actually got a cat so I wouldn’t be lonely anymore,” Tzuyu sighed. “We’ve been enjoying our time together so far.”

At least, that was how it was supposed to be.

———

Tzuyu never asked for much. A warm, loving, and adorable furry companion to spark joy in her adulthood full of despondency. With the lack of friends becoming a minority in her list of contacts, she was bound to get one sooner or later, especially since her dog, Gucci, could not accompany her in South Korea.

As she grasped the handle of her apartment door, she drew in a long breath. “I’m home—”

A flash of blonde hair scurried into a beeline, immediately engulfing the tall woman with great force, almost causing both to tumble over each other if it were not for Tzuyu’s firm hold around other’s waist.

“Tzuyu, welcome home!” The said woman was greeted with a gleaming grin.

“Sana…” She was about to request for her to tone down her vibrancy before her cheek got softly flicked by a pair of cat ears.

_Right._

A two-year-old ginger tabby cat with eyes that were like rich, deep copper.

Tzuyu was used to being welcomed by the treasured feline by her ankles every day she comes home, never failing to be marked.

However, she was not used to being swamped by an abundance worth of sunshine in human form with slightly tousled blonde hair flowing down as precious as melted gold. What was once copper eyes was replaced with vivid honey-coloured eyes. The small and lightly wet button nose she loved to tap on had reformed itself into a prominent point. A natural glow draped across creamy skin than the usual orange coat.

 _Thank god that she was decently covered_.

Her eyes travelled to the perky yet fluffy cat ears, then back down to her grin which featured a set of two fangs. Under different circumstances, she would have been intimidated by it.

She was definitely not used to it.

Reluctantly, Sana let her arms fall, however wanting to continue to bask in their proximity, she settled with tugging her white blouse. “Good work today!”

Tzuyu blinked back into reality and quickly skirted her, with reddish cheeks that had yet to fade. “I am sorry for coming home late,” she said monotonously.

Before getting the chance to change into much more comfortable clothes, she was blocked by Sana with a pout adorning her face. “Where is my ‘welcome home’ kiss?”

The taller woman raised her hand as Sana barely contained her excitement, delighted to finally get her daily dose of affection—only for Tzuyu to pinch her nose and walk away. “Keep dreaming.”

“Why?” Sana whined, “When I was a cat, you would always do it!”

To the best of Tzuyu’s recollection, she admitted that she did. There was no denying that she could not help herself to pick Sana’s elegant body up and pepper kisses on her face, but that was when she was a domestic cat and **not** in human form.

Making her way to her room, she passed a glance to the garbage bin.

Yesterday, Tzuyu went out to do her weekly grocery shopping. Like any other day, it was mundane. She silently pitied the hidden desperation of the sales staff and pawed over different fabrics and textures.

That was when something caught her eye in the pet aisle. Curiosity got the best of her as she took one off the shelf.

_‘Magical Cat Food! Amazing! Talk With Your Cat!’_

Naturally, she was interested. So, once she arrived back home, the first thing she did was to test the treat out on Sana.

Oh, how Tzuyu terribly regretted it.

———

Despite her appearance, it was clear that the animal in Sana was still present.

She had nestled comfortably on Tzuyu’s lap, staring directly at her as her tail remained upright. “Attention.”

“I can’t see the TV. Get off.”

This only made Sana furrow her eyebrows and daringly leaned closer. “No! You entrusted me with this special spot. You always caress me on your lap when you watch TV.”

“Did you realise what you just said was—” A kiss of pink graced Tzuyu’s face, but she quickly tried to think of an alternative way to avoid being under Sana’s scrutiny. “If you get off me, we can have dinner.”

Almost as if she teleported, the human-turned-feline was already sitting eagerly at the dinner table. “Ready. Food, please.”

A rustle was heard from the kitchen and later revealed Tzuyu opening a can of cat food into Sana’s pet bowl on the floor.

Sana stared at it and then back at Tzuyu, evidently confused.

Tzuyu stared back and gestured her head at the bowl, signalling for Sana to eat her _dinner_.

“Are you not going to eat it? It’s cat food.”

“Cruel! I’m not a cat anymore.” The only way Tzuyu could describe Sana’s temper at that moment was similar to a child throwing a tantrum about not getting the McDonald’s toy that they wanted. “I can eat like you too!”

“Alright, alright!” Tzuyu rubbed her temple. “Don’t come complaining to me if you destroy your stomach then.”

Observing Tzuyu was probably Sana’s second most favourite thing to do, the first being cuddling with her which she had not received ever since she became what she was. The apron was neatly tied around Tzuyu’s waist as she secured her hair in a tidy ponytail. Sana purred when she saw her baby hairs and yearned to nuzzle against them but refrained herself from doing so in order to not get scolded by Tzuyu again.

High-quality vegetables were organised side by side on the chopping board. The tall woman moved fluidly yet systematically. She rinsed with care and chopped with precision. It was as if the cookware was her canvas and the kitchen utensils were her personal art supplies.

The food, the spices, the flames and a feeling of music even when none played. Sana would sit there all day just to watch Tzuyu, to feel her concealed smiles rather than see them and those facial expressions that were the hallmark of a genius at work. Sana loved Tzuyu very much.

Evenly bite-sized slices of kimbap were presented in front of Sana on a plate. “Here you go, thanks for waiting.”

Pure fondness surged through Sana’s very being. “Kimbap. Your favourite.”

Tzuyu widened her eyes. “Wha—how did you know?”

“Of course, I know.” Sana glanced at Tzuyu, her smile carefree. “Whenever you eat this, you get so happy.”

A blush broke through Tzuyu’s face as she rubbed the side of her cheek. “Oh.”

“Since I watch you every day, it’s like I have a doctorate in you.”

“Okay, I get it.” Tzuyu found the dinner much more pleasing to look at, albeit that was a lie. There was _one thing_ that was more beautiful than words could comprehend.

———

“I’ll go take a shower now.”

“Okay!”

As Tzuyu stepped into the shower, her toes curled when they touched the chilled ceramic floor. Thousands of lukewarm drops drenched her body and ultimately trickled down to her back.

_Now that I think of it, Sana liked bathing as a cat. She would often come in with me._

_With me…_

On cue, Sana barged in the shower in all her glory. “Hello!”

Instinctively, Tzuyu covered her chest area with her arms and yelped. “What are you doing?”

“What’s wrong? We always get in the shower together.”

“Obviously we need to get in separately now!”

Sana puffed her cheeks and scratched behind her cat ears, mustering up every ounce of cuteness she could convey. “I don’t know how to wash myself.”

“You little…” Tzuyu threaded a hand through her damp hair. “Fine. Come in.” She made room for the other woman as she grabbed a bottle of her own shampoo and washed Sana’s hair, her back facing Tzuyu.

Tzuyu would not stare. Tzuyu would not stare. Tzuyu—

A face on par with a deity. Sana’s once blonde locks now darkened from the water, sticking onto the curve of her back. Glistening droplets sprinkled on her divine skin, almost shrouding herself in grandeur.

—stared.

“Ah, Tzuyu.”

“What is it?”

“I love you.”

Tzuyu felt her shoulders tense up as she tried to fight off the burning sensation creeping its way up to her face. “W-What are you saying all of the sudden?”

“You’ve told me you loved me many times before that I wanted to say it too. I’m so happy that I finally can.”

Tzuyu’s face was pink like a spring rose, the blooming colour contrasted with her dark hair. She thought her face could not have felt even hotter despite the temperature in the shower.

Frantically, she stood up. “A-Alright, all that’s left is to rinse off so I’m going to get out now!” she snatched a nearby towel and scampered out.

———

Lying on the solace of her bed, Tzuyu could not shake the feeling away.

_Ah, my heart is beating so loud._

Her ears perked up at the soft thud from the door. Sitting up, she faced Sana. “Welcome ba—”

Only to witness Sana breaking out in tears with her cat ears drooped backwards at the foot of the bed.

“Sana? What’s wrong?”

The said woman abruptly launched herself on top of Tzuyu, making both fall back onto the mattress. Her knuckles turned white from hopelessly clutching onto Tzuyu’s top. “Do you hate me?”

Tzuyu’s face contorted into a frown, growing more confused by the second. “No, I don’t.”

“But,”—Sana brushed her face against Tzuyu’s collarbone, inhaling her scent—“ever since yesterday, you’ve been cold to me. You haven’t even told me you loved me once. The welcome kiss, sitting on your lap, and even getting in the shower. Everything’s changed.”

_Ah._

“If you won’t let me do these things anymore, then I wish I never changed into this form!”

_I am such an idiot._

Why is it that, when faced with change, some people find inspiration and others only find imprisonment? Tzuyu’s body readily responded negatively due to the unfamiliarity of the unknown that resided in her apartment. Her mind was too preoccupied of the sudden change in her pet that she failed to realise the fact that in the end, Sana was still Sana.

“I’m sorry, Sana.” The taller woman cupped the plump cheeks that she used to gush over. “I really do love you.”

Sana pushed herself up, prompting her to straddle Tzuyu. “Give me a goodnight kiss,” she demanded.

“That’s not necess—”

“A kiss!”

Tzuyu suddenly felt awkward, even going as far as praying for something to swallow her up into another dimension in order to avoid the situation, but with Sana’s heartfelt emotion sprawled all over her profile, Tzuyu’s shoulders sagged in defeat as she had no choice but to comply.

She sucked in a quick breath and landed a brief peck on Sana’s cheek, hurriedly withdrawing herself. “There.” She attempted to hide her bright cheeks behind her slender fingers.

Dissatisfied, Sana leaned once more to remove her hands from her face and planted a soft kiss on the latter’s lips. The action caused her own lips to slowly curve into a smile, consequently making Tzuyu feel the faint sharpness of her fangs, brushing mildly against her upper lip.

Sana pulled back with a cheeky grin plastered on her face. “I think it’s better this way though.”

Maybe Tzuyu could get used to it.

Maybe Tzuyu did not regret it that much.

———

“I just noticed you stopped meowing ever since you became like this.”

“Silly Tzuyu, we do it as a way of communicating with humans, not cats. Kittens meow to let their mother know they're cold or hungry, but once they get a bit older, we no longer meow to other cats.”

“I see.”

“Why? Do you want me to meow? Could it be a kin—”

“Enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact (?), I googled regarding Sana’s age and I found out that a two-year-old cat is roughly equivalent to a 25-year-old human.
> 
> Take a glass of water for every time I use “honey-coloured” to describe Sana’s eyes throughout this dump.


	11. One Cannot Make an Omelette Without Breaking Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EstablishedRelationship!SaTzu AU  
> Happy SaTzu Day!
> 
> Tzuyu planned the perfect birthday surprise for Sana, but luck begged to differ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I actually posted on time for SaTzu day!!  
> ...but at what cost?
> 
> I realised that the last time I updated was a month ago lmao. Oops.

Tucked comfortably in her bed, Chou Tzuyu laid half-awake with sleep ready to overtake her eyelids. Her consciousness languidly drifting away from the grasp of her mind as the buzzing excitement had yet to settle down. A relentless smile grew and she did not care enough to hide it.

She was thankful for many things in life. One thing that sat among others at the top-tier was having the privilege to call Minatozaki Sana her ‘girlfriend’ and it never failed to make her feel lightheaded.

Tomorrow marked Sana’s birthday.

Being the perfectionist she was, Tzuyu had constructed a flawless plan that was sure to sweep Sana off her feet. Although her girlfriend was the type of person to be easily impressed and amused by literally anything, Tzuyu always strived to give her only the best of the best.

Gift? Check. Tickets? Check. Reservation? Check.

The flaming passion to keep her girlfriend’s happiness outshined the little seed of insecurity within her. She was sure that nothing could possibly derail the flow of her scheme.

Just the two of them. She could not think of a better way to spend her time with.

———

Strike one.

_No. No way._

Tzuyu overslept.

_This is unbelievable! Out of all days?!_

Waking up to endless notifications from her phone, she thought it was another occurrence of Sana being excited, expressing her undying love.

Yet, that was not the case.

“I’m really sorry, I’ll be there in half an hour!”

“Seriously? I’ve been waiting for more than an hour now!” Tzuyu did not have to imagine the disappointment in Sana’s face as her voice was ample.

When Sana hung up, Tzuyu was already in disarray. Despite her planning and preparation beforehand, she had double-checked everything in order. So why did it already start off badly? Aphrodite was probably toppling over laughter looking at Tzuyu’s state. The Taiwanese was too fixated on arriving as soon as possible to point out the odd looks given by bystanders.

“You’re late,” Sana scolded, her foot impatiently tapping on the ground. It was not like for the other woman to be late, she was known for being punctual. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting, Tzuyu?”

“I really”—Tzuyu huffed, trying to catch her breath from running—“am sorry.”

Sana wanted to continue voicing out her anger. She had the right to, but looking at how depleted Tzuyu was, she cursed herself for being so soft-hearted towards her girlfriend. She felt her own shoulders slump as she fished out a handkerchief from her mini backpack.

“Come here.”

Curious at the change of tone, Tzuyu raised her head and complied. “I am sorry—”

“Yes, I know you are,” Sana cut her off. Using the handkerchief, she lightly dabbed away the sweat that occupied Tzuyu’s forehead. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not—” Tzuyu nearly squeaked when the material reached her neck and reflexively shrugged.

Sana smiled once she was done. “Let’s go, the movie’s already starting.” She reached out to grab Tzuyu’s hand in hers, intertwining their fingers right away.

Tzuyu gently squeezed her hand, still disappointed in herself. “Were you waiting outside for me this whole time?”

“No, I was astral projecting myself to a universe where you were actually on time,” Sana flatly replied.

“Sana—”

“I’m joking. Don’t worry about it. Let’s just hurry.” Sana giggled as she tugged on Tzuyu.

Tzuyu exhaled and mentally prepped herself.

_This time, no more mistakes from here on!_

———

“ _You idiot, you’re late! I’ve been waiting all this time. I thought you wouldn’t come._ ” The actress’ loud weeps bounced off the walls of the theatre. She held onto her love-interest tenaciously as if her life depended on it.

“ _I’m sorry._ ” Her partner withdrew, wiping her tears away.

Tzuyu drew in a long breath and shut her eyes tight in discomfort. _The timing of their lines sure is impeccable._ Her mind struggled to console her heart. It was just one unfortunate slip. She would reclaim the title of being Sana’s perfect girlfriend soon.

Glancing to her side where Sana sat, she lost sight of her senses as she bit the inside of her cheek. Pure adoration dawned her face at the mess of her girlfriend attempting to subtly hide her already slightly puffy face from crying. It was moments like this when Sana innocently demonstrates her pure-hearted nature that never ceases to make Tzuyu’s heart do somersaults.

Her hand moved on its own accord, lightly brushing their fingers together in support.

Sana responded by linking their pinkies together with a mild firm.

Tzuyu’s heart leapt up in joy, effectively replacing her sulky mood with a familiar blooming warmth.

———

“Ah, that was such a good movie.” Sana gushed.

Tzuyu stiffened and stopped sipping her drink, aimlessly looking at anything besides Sana. “Uh, yeah.”

“The part where the protagonist had to choose was pretty suspenseful! I didn’t expect that plot twist at the end when—"

To be honest, Tzuyu did not actually pay attention to the movie after that small act of skinship. Her head was too overrun with thoughts about the Japanese that she was thankful the latter was engrossed in the film to acknowledge Tzuyu practically staring and sighing fondly every so often.

“This restaurant is pretty classy,” Sana noted, looking around in awe. “Did you look it up?”

“Yeah, I figured you’d like these kinds of places.”

Sana simply smiled. “They’re wonderful.” Though, the smile did not last long as she started to feel uneasy when she opened the menu. “But the fact that this menu doesn’t show the prices is creeping me out.”

“Well, just leave it to me.”

Sana puffed her cheeks, worried that Tzuyu might splurge too much on her. “You sure?”

“Yes.”

_That’s right. Leave it to me because I’ve prepared a surprise after this and it will hopefully make you happy._

Tzuyu signalled the waitress with a nod.

When Sana turned her head, waiting expectantly, Tzuyu took this opportunity to whip out the surprise she had in stored from her handbag.

Strike two.

Was it the air conditioning in the restaurant or did Tzuyu’s blood flow malfunction?

Either way, the emptiness situated nicely within her as she stared into the abyss.

_I forgot her present at home._

The silence alerted Sana. “Tzuyu? What’s wro—”

“Happy birthday.” The waitress sang her way to their table, carefully serving a slice of a special decadent chocolate cake with a neatly written congratulatory message using icing on the side of the plate in front of Sana.

“Eh?” Sana rubbed her finger against her nose, suddenly shy. “For me?”

“This is from Ms. Chou.” She bowed and left the two.

Upon hearing her girlfriend’s name, Sana tore her eyes away from the dessert to meet Tzuyu’s nervous gaze. Needless to say, she loved her very much.

“Thank you, Tzuyu.”

The said woman blinked. “You’re welcome.”

“The cake is so cute!”

Tzuyu sighed in defeat. All those hardworking hours picturing the idealised scenario to make Sana swoon had gone to waste.

“Tzuyu,” Sana whispered.

The taller woman looked up and almost flinched at how close Sana was. She was leaning forward with her hand hiding the side of her face with a mischievous glint in her eyes and the other hand motioning for her to come closer, so she did.

Sana inched closer and gave a plain yet endearing kiss on the lips.

Tzuyu just wished her brain caught up with what was going on to return it but it ended too soon, much to her chagrin.

“A kiss just for a cake?”

Sana giggled and reclined to her seat. “No, silly. A kiss because I love you.”

Tzuyu cleared her throat, trying her best to ignore the blush breaking out on her face. “I love you too.”

Sana had brought up a piece of the cake up to Tzuyu’s lips. “Now, say 'aah'.”

———

Strike three.

Tzuyu thought—prayed—that she could at least finally get the chance to surprise her once they reached her house. She facepalmed herself, a groan seeping through her lips.

_Of course the gift is right there in plain sight._

A chortle was heard, followed by a series of snickering, and eventually became a full-blown guffaw.

“Tzuyu, isn’t this”—Sana managed to speak between laughter—“a bit anti-climactic? It would’ve been more romantic if you gave it back at the restaurant.”

“Wha— that was what I intended to do!” Tzuyu whined.

After a few rounds of giggling, Sana had finally calmed down after wiping a few tears away. “So, is that for me?”

Tzuyu walked and grabbed the gift off the table. “Who else could it be for?”

The Japanese plopped onto her girlfriend’s bed, occasionally shifting her legs back and forth. She was brimming with anticipation the moment she laid her hands on the gift. As she unwrapped it, Tzuyu sat beside her and was anxious to see her reaction.

Whether or not Tzuyu had prepared something for her, Sana would have looked at her the same at the end of the day. With genuine overflowing love.

“It’s cute!” A gleeful grin spread across Sana’s lips, waggling her newly done ponytail which unveiled Tzuyu’s gift, a purple scrunchie from Balenciaga because as Tzuyu had mentioned before, Sana deserved only the best. “Does it look good on me?”

Tzuyu’s features relaxed and nodded. “Very much. I chose the one that I thought would suit you best so naturally it should look good on you. Although, you make anything look good.”

“Someone’s being cheeky.” Sana bumped Tzuyu’s shoulder with her own. “But why do you still look sulky?”

“Sulky?” Tzuyu widened her eyes but quickly averted them. “It’s just that I really wanted this day to go smoothly. I planned for it and everything, but since this morning, I’ve had nothing but bad luck.”

“You know you don’t have to.”

“But I do, especially since it’s your birthday. I just want to make you happier.” Tzuyu crossed her arms. “I guess I made a fool out of myself.”

“No, don’t say that!” Sana asserted. “You’re usually not the type to fall behind schedule but I know you thought all these things up with my best interest.” She offered a lop-sided smile and continued, “Thanks to all of those things, I really had fun today.”

Noticing that Tzuyu was not all that convinced, it provoked Sana to opt for a different approach.

“Okay, how about this? Until the day ends, I’ll let you redeem yourself by pampering me.”

Almost immediately, Tzuyu perked up. “What do you want me to do? You can ask me for anything.”

Sana stood up. “Spread your legs a bit more.”

To say Tzuyu was shocked was an understatement. Her face was a living embodiment of a tomato at this point. However, she did as she was told and Sana made a space for herself between Tzuyu’s legs, her back pressed against the latter’s front.

Tzuyu grew more confused by the second and she had her hands up to her sides. “What should I do?”

“Hug me,” Sana said as if it was the most obvious thing.

Without hesitance, Tzuyu wrapped her arms around the older woman’s waist, prompting Sana to lean her head back to rest on Tzuyu’s shoulder.

“Is that it?”

Sana grabbed one of Tzuyu’s hands and guided it to her own lips, placing a kiss on her palm, consequently making Tzuyu feel fuzzy inside.

“I told you, I just want to be pampered.” The older woman turned her head to the side and nuzzled against Tzuyu’s neck, unthinkingly breathing in her lavender scent. “I want to cuddle and flirt with you. Don’t you get it?”

Relationships were never a necessity for Tzuyu back then. It was definitely unnerving whenever the Japanese plagued her daydreams and thoughts with every second of the day as it never happened to anyone else before, resulting her to constantly bounce between exhilaration and a trembling heart. But whenever Sana directs an overjoyed look towards Tzuyu, she could feel the invisible comforting hands wrapping around her heart safely and Tzuyu concluded that she was a necessity. She had to have Sana in her life.

Tzuyu tightened her hold with her other arm. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sana pecked Tzuyu’s jawline. “But there’s still one thing left.”

Tzuyu only hummed in question.

“I haven’t heard the essential greeting from you all day.”

Tzuyu smiled for God knows how many times now over her girlfriend.

“Happy birthday, Sana.”

———

“I saw the way you looked at me when I asked you to spread your legs, you know.”

“Goodnight, Sana.”

“Oh come on, it’s still early.”

“Your birthday has already passed. Go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how my crutch word in this one-shot is "girlfriend"?
> 
> Idk, I just really love it when girlfriends call their girlfriends 'girlfriend'. :')
> 
> Also, the title is a phrase that I discovered while writing this. I thought it was cute so why not lmao.
> 
> Also 2.0, I read somewhere that Sana loves hair ties (or sorts) so that's why Tzuyu gave her a scrunchie and Balenciaga (I also remember Sana wearing their shirt) SURE HAS SOME EXPENSIVE ONES phew.
> 
> Thank you for still reading this dump omg.


	12. A White Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student!SaTzu AU  
> Happy SaTzu Day!
> 
> An introvert and her stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I’m still alive somehow lol.  
> I’m so happy that I get to come back to a couple of new SaTzu fanfics both on Ao3 and AFF but my god, it’s always not enough I swear. TT

Chou Tzuyu was one of those people who enjoyed spending time alone. Being stigmatised for it never particularly bothered her. There were already too many poignant storylines when it came to the values of solitude, which at this point, bored her for its lack of creativity in persuading her to become an extrovert.

So when she was being tugged by a complete stranger, it occurred to her that such a situation was impossible to exist within her timeline. The layout of her recluse manner extinguished people from contacting her and that was how Tzuyu preferred to live her days.

“Um, do you remember me?”

Another tug sent Tzuyu back into reality as she turned her head to fully register the stranger’s presence. Due to her disinterest in socialising, her motivation to memorise people’s facial appearance was absent, and for that matter, she could confidently say that she did not recall who this person was.

“Who?”

The girl huffed as she retracted her hand and strangely looked disheartened. “I’m sorry.”

However, there had been various cases where specific faces were worth acknowledging such as her classmate, Son Chaeyoung, and her ethereal senior, Myoui Mina. Certain charms left Tzuyu’s brain in haywire, and after taking one good check at the stranger, it confounded her on how she could forget a pretty face. It nearly swiped an ounce of concern from the taller girl before brushing it off as something meaningless.

 _Best not dwell on it_. “Well then, goodbye.”

Before she had the chance to flee, the girl spoke again. “’Savely’. Do you know that name?”

The name certainly caught Tzuyu’s attention. She gave it to a stray cat she had been visiting after school.

“You called me ‘Savely’.” The girl quietly elaborated all while avoiding eye contact, but Tzuyu heard her loud and clear.

Tzuyu always opted for a straightforward route. It was simple. No complications to cause any misunderstandings and saved her mind from overthinking. This girl definitely was not making things simple.

Plus, the Savely she knew was a fat ginger tabby cat.

“I’m that cat from that time—"

“Is that so? Bye.” Tzuyu turned on her heels and started to walk away.

Without delay, she felt her backpack get yanked by _Savely,_ making Tzuyu’s eye twitch in annoyance. “Please go find someone else to mess with. I don’t have time for this.”

“But I’m telling you, I’m a cat! You like cats, right?” Savely yammered.

Her question only caused Tzuyu to grumble. “I like actual cats!”

Tears were starting to build up in the other’s eyes. “I think I’m actually going to cry.”

“Then, cry.” Tzuyu deadpanned.

———

_On the way back from school, Tzuyu would often stop by at the playground. Next to the slide, there was always this stray cat that showed up._

_“Cat?”_

_It stared at Tzuyu as she continued to suggest numerous nicknames that would appeal to its liking._

_“Shasha?”_

_Another stare._

_“Honey?”_

_Another stare._

_Tzuyu sighed. None of them are getting a reaction from her. “Savely?”_

_“Meow.”_

_Instantly, Tzuyu’s face lit up as she petted it. “Oh? Savely?”_

_The cat purred in response as it nuzzled against Tzuyu’s hand._

But lately, Tzuyu had not been able to find a single trace from the cat anymore.

Thus, here she was with a somehow human version of Savely standing right in front of her. It seemed like an odd coincidence. One that Tzuyu was positive it would lead her to develop future migraines.

“You gave me that name, please believe me?”

“What are you saying? No. Now go back home.” Tzuyu turned once more and grabbed her backpack strap a little tighter just in case as she expected to get interrupted again.

“I’ll be waiting at the playground tomorrow,” Savely sulked.

Tzuyu did not spare a glance and said, “You don’t have to do that, bye.”

Evening came and Tzuyu was ready for the calm stillness. She welcomed the sight of her lit apartment. The light of day outside drained away much like her energy as she plopped onto the comfort of her bed. The gears in her head still working overtime, trying to process her recent encounter.

Despite her beguiling visuals, Savely was such a strange person.

Then, it hit her.

_Maybe, she’s strange because she’s a cat? She even knew about Savely and I haven’t told anyone about it though._

Tzuyu instantly propped herself up in revelation. “So she really was a cat?!”

Though a second later, she rolled over and landed on her back.

 _Of course not_.

———

Curiosity got the best of Tzuyu as she found herself searching for the girl at the playground the next day, only to be met by no one. Did she feel disappointed? She could not pinpoint what she was feeling. Could she be potentially kidnapped? Most likely.

A finger poked against Tzuyu’s shoulder and she was greeted by Savely’s cheery smile.

“I’m happy you came to meet me.” Tzuyu could have sworn she saw sparkles surrounding Savely’s figure.

 _Ah, she’s really here_. “Uh, yeah.”

“What did you have for lunch?” Savely hummed happily.

Tzuyu furrowed her eyebrows at the random question. “Eggs, I guess.”

“I wanted to talk about a lot of things, even when I was a cat with you.”

Tzuyu took note of Savely’s body language. From her nervous burst of giggles, her trembling hands that could not seem to leave her hair alone, and her constant shifts from leg to leg.

“I don’t remember doing anything to get this kind of favour repaid.”

Savely tilted her head in confusion. “Favour?”

Tzuyu blinked. “It’s not?”

“Nope, I just wanted to speak to you and get to know you more. That’s all.” Savely beamed.

“Really?”

“Yes!”

_Honestly, that is even more strange._

People did not just randomly come up to Tzuyu to be friends. It did not work that way. She only had a few acquaintances here and there, but she was not in any interesting social groups to pique another person’s interest into befriending her. So, who exactly was this Savely?

———

“If you’re really a cat, show me something more cat-like then.”

Savely formed her hands like paws and mustered up the best cat imitation she could do. “M-Meow!”

“Hmm.”

“M-My body is soft too! Cats are soft right? Here, you can touch me—"

“Stop—"

———

Two weeks had passed and Tzuyu felt normal. The girls would hang out at the playground after school since then and Tzuyu willingly did so.

It confused her to no end at how they managed to still be on talking terms with one another. Tzuyu would give blunt replies while Savely was more outspoken. Tzuyu questioned herself as to why she had not ignored her. What was the factor that had Tzuyu remaining by her side and what did Savely see in Tzuyu that had the girl so engrossed with her? Neither chose to resolve these wonders, but rather let the chips fall where they may.

And somehow, Tzuyu was fine with it.

They both reclined on a bench as they watched the sky repaint itself with rich hues of red, blending with oranges, purples, and crimsons. The silhouettes of birds becoming a blur as they flew home across the sky. At the end of every meeting, Tzuyu gradually noticed one thing that she had been doing subconsciously.

She faced Savely whose eyes were too addicted to the gratifying rush of ecstasy provided by the horizon before them. She watched as the edges of her lips carried themselves into an enchanting smile. She focused on her honey-coloured eyes that melted at the slightest bit of heat from love or happiness.

It dawned on Tzuyu. She would catch herself silently memorizing every detail on her face, from her physical aspects to her emotional reactions that sometimes tugged her heart. She wanted to remember her face. She wanted to remember Savely.

_I guess I’ve gotten used to the weird part of my routine with her._

Tzuyu heaved a breath and leaned her head back. “Looks like I’ve gotten used to being stalked.”

Savely looked at her nonchalantly. “Who’s stalking you?”

Ignoring her clueless demeanour, Tzuyu patted her knees and got up with Savely following suit. “Well, it’s about time we head back home.”

“Ah, yeah. Please be careful on your way home.” Savely pouted, genuinely saddened by her inevitable departure as usual.

A thought passed Tzuyu’s mind. _Oh yeah, Savely used to like it when I gently scratched her right ear._

Without thinking much, she brought her hand up and brushed through Savely’s hair, finding a spot behind her ear, and proceeded to gently scratch it. She hoped this would cheer her up.

The action only flared a deep shade of red across Savely’s face which made Tzuyu flinch her hand away and muttered a quick apology, not knowing what to do.

“S-See you tomorrow.” Tzuyu stepped back and promptly threw on her backpack to leave.

“Wait!”

Tzuyu was yanked by her backpack by a great force, almost causing her to fall back if her feet did not steady herself. A distant hint of nostalgia evoked within Tzuyu.

“What is it? And stop pulling my backpack,” she stressed as she fixed her strap.

“The truth is—I’m not really a cat, but—”

“Of course not.”

“I really—wait, huh?” Savely threw her a perplexed look. “Shouldn’t your reaction be more like, “Really?!” or “You tricked me!”?” She emphasized by faking a surprised reaction with her hands up.

“I couldn’t care less about that and besides”—Tzuyu arched an eyebrow—“who in the world would name their child ‘Savely’?”

Savely puffed her cheeks. “Even though I tried so hard to be cat-like.”

For a moment, Tzuyu rubbed her temple. “Your way of thinking sure is unique.”

A smile was about to replace Savely’s pout before Tzuyu continued, “It wasn’t a compliment.”

“Mean.”

“Well, it doesn’t really matter, but I’m happier that you’re human, personally.” Tzuyu chuckled.

“I think I’m going to cry.”

“You’re always crying, aren’t you—um, what’s your real name?”

“Minatozaki Sana.” The said woman shook her head. “And no, I feel like crying because it’s the first time you’ve smiled at me.”

A blush settled on Tzuyu’s cheeks as she covered her mouth. “Really?”

“Yeah, I wish you would smile more than your usual stoic face.” Sana grinned. “But then again, you’d steal the hearts of many if you do it a lot and one day, you’ll leave me behind and forget about me—”

“No.” Tzuyu instantly refuted.

“No what?”

Tzuyu felt her heartbeat quicken at her impulsive interruption, her hands suddenly sweaty and while she considered Sana’s eyes to be far more beautiful than any sunsets they had viewed together, she could not meet them for an unknown reason.

_Is this how people feel when they have a crush on someone?_

“I’ll never forget you.”

Sana stared at her incredulously. “Okay, why is that?”

_Why is that?_

Tzuyu remembered. The purity behind her smiles. The instinctive nose scrunches whenever she got very happy. The countless times she had hurt herself on the playground from being unbelievably uncoordinated.

_“I swear I’m not this clumsy!”_

_“Aren’t cats supposed to have fast reflexes?”_

The girl had already seamlessly ingrained herself in her mind and Tzuyu allowed her without putting much of a fight.

“Because you’re the only one I actually want to be around with.” Each word grew more and more hushed, but Sana listened.

Sana always listened, even when Tzuyu did not speak much.

So when Sana yanked Tzuyu’s strap for one last time, it almost ruined the mood for the latter but was quickly compensated thanks to the kiss she kindly shared. The swirls of emotion had lit Tzuyu’s brain on fire and succeeded to obliterate every thought. Warmth radiating from Sana’s hand occupying Tzuyu’s nape, slowly spread through the rest of her body.

When they mutually parted, shy gazes and flushed cheeks, they ended their time together knowing both felt the same way.

Chou Tzuyu was one of those people who enjoyed spending time alone. Being stigmatised for it never bothered Minatozaki Sana. There were already too many cliché storylines of how two opposites attract—these never made sense to Tzuyu.

But somehow a stalker who lied about being a cat persuaded her to become girlfriends.

———

“How did you know about Savely?”

“Oh! That would be due to me always following you around.”

“I knew you were a stalker.”

“You like this stalker though.”

“Unfortunately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that I skipped SaTzu day twice (TWICE!). :’)
> 
> My semester is finally over so I’m hoping I can use this break to redeem my English because online-distance-learning burnt my brain severely.  
> Also, I’ve been thinking of this Chapter AU for the past few months but fear that I won’t be creative enough to deliver so, I may or may not try it out one day though? No promises.
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, and remember to rest your eyes!


End file.
